Blood for Poinsettias
by S Lila 315
Summary: An alternate ending to Home Alone. Old Man Marley doesn't show up, and Kevin can't contact the police. Now at the mercy of Harry and Marv, Kevin needs to find a way to escape.
1. Part One

I haven't written fanfiction in a long time; I thought I swore off it. While I am outlining my children series while working two jobs and going to school at the same time, I thought I would work on an alternate ending to one of my favorite movies, "Home Alone." In this, Kevin is unable to call the police and Old Man Marley doesn't show up. In short, it's an ending where the Wet Bandits win.

"911 Emergency," was what Kevin McAllister expected the phone to say when he dialed the number. There was nothing. _What? _He thought, _I just called the other night when I ordered pizza from Lil Nero's! _

"You bomb me with one more can, kid-" he heard Harry shout as his voice became closer. Kevin gulped, trying the police again. He received silence once again from the other end. Harry concluded, "-And I'll snap off your cajones and boil them in motor oil!"

Kevin gave up, confidently thinking to himself that he'd find an alternative. Dialing the police wasn't his problem at the moment; he had to defend his house. His plan to contact the police posing as his neighbor Mr. Murphy was out the window, just as he was literally suppose to be in his next plan of action. _There's always the church, they won't follow me in there. _

Kevin raced out of the master bedroom, ducking under the thin rope he installed. He looked behind him for a moment to see Harry. "There he is!" the man announced to Marv. Kevin raced to the attic stairs, glancing behind to see the older burglar on the floor, wind knocked out, and the younger one diving for him. Kevin felt a hand coil around his ankle; his heart stopped.

"Ha ha!" Marv exclaimed, "I gotcha! I got him, Harry. I got him!"

Kevin's eyes widened at the injured, but much stronger man who had possession of his leg. As Marv tried to alert his partner to help, Kevin looked around in panic. There he noticed it; Axl, the loose tarantula of his older brother Buzz. His saving grace. He reached for it, missing once, but succeeding in the second attempt. He snatched the animal, and placed it perfectly on Marv's face. Kevin raced up the stairs at the same time as Marv screamed in horror.

Kevin abandoned the BB gun and grabbed hold of the bicycle handlebars he installed on the makeshift zip line. He looked down, three stories below, and took off after a little hesitation. He crashed landed, knocking part of the flimsy wall off in the tree house. He immediately stood up, recognizing the forms of the criminals at the attic window. "Down here, you big horse's ass! Come and get me before I call the police!"

Kevin fetched a large pair of scissors, returning to the rope as soon as the bandits made their way in the middle. He was enjoying outsmarting adults; adults who had always looked down on him, adults who thought he was helpless, adults who thought they were superior. Not this time, "Hey guys," he cooed, threatening to cut the rope.

The men tried their best to travel back to the house, but to no avail. Kevin cut the rope, and as soon as it snapped, he hurriedly traveled down the ladder of the tree house. He wanted to watch them slam into the brick wall, but there was no time. He started to run to the Murphy's house.

When Kevin was in front of the Murphy's multi-colored lighted house, he turned around. Marv and Harry were right behind him, standing in his front yard. Marv pointed and said, 'There he is!"

"Hey, I'm calling the cops," Kevin said. The words dawned on him as soon as he started to run to the cellar doors in the back. He hadn't called the cops, and in the flurry of action, he noticed there was a flaw in his plan. The church? No, it was too late. The robbers were right behind him, and it was impossible for him to turn away and run to God's haven. _Maybe their phone is working? _

Kevin doubted his thoughts as he emerged himself in a flooded basement. The water nearly came up to his knees. A floor lamp dimly lit the room, eerily floating in the flood. He rushed up the stairs, his mind scrambling as to what he would do next. Mitch Murphy was about his age, and he would go to his house from time to time. He tried to remember where his parents kept their landline. The kitchen? Maybe the study? He would just have to go in without a plan, it was the only he _could _do.

His plans came to a halt as he opened the door. Standing in front of him, Marv Merchants and Harry Lime. Kevin froze. Marv, visibly angry, with the iron imprint accentuating his emotion. Harry, smirking, "Hiya, pal. We outsmarted ya this time." His voice was soft, and light, completely contrasting when he snapped, and grabbed Kevin, "Get over here!"

They hung him by his sweater on a coat hanger. Kevin felt like a small animal cornered in front of two angry lions; lions he had wronged. He couldn't say anything, or do anything for that matter, except, listen to what they were saying.

"What are we going to do to him, Harry!?"

"We'll do exactly what he did to us," Harry said matter-of-factly, "We're going to burn his head with a blowtorch."

"And we're going to smash his face with an i-arn!" Marv said as a Maryland accent swept through in his anger.

"I'd like to slap him in the face with a paint can, maybe."

"And shove a nail through his foot!"

"The first thing I'm gonna do is bite off every one of there little fingers," Harry selected the boys pinky, "…one at a time."

As the teeth closed in around Kevin's finger, he finally came to his senses. Recognizing his own mortality, Kevin grabbed onto the thick coat hanger with his free hand and kneed Harry in the jaw, causing his finger to cut open from the teeth, but in the sudden defense Kevin was able to land on the ground, his sweater ripping from the action. An action in which he thought was damaging, but in reality, was only stunning. Kevin barely realized that he was already trapped again, an enraged Harry snatching his arms and slamming him against the wall with all his might. Pain rushed over Kevin, and then, nothing.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Marv gasped as he saw the boy drop to the wet floor, unconscious. Harry brought back a foot to kick the boy in the gut, "I'll show this little runt not to mess-"

Marv intervened, holding up his gloved hands, "Hey, hey! Harry, calm down!"

"Why should I!?" Harry yelled, resting his foot, "He burnt off my frigging head, the creep! He deserves everything and more done right back at him!"

"W-We'll be on death row if we murder a kid!" Marv cried, rubbing a shaky hand down his neck, "I can't even fester the thought of time, let alone being executed."

"Oh, you scared, Marv?" Harry crossed his arms, "Always thinking of others, huh?" Harry scanned Marv, noticing all of his injuries, "The kid probably gave you a concussion, infected feet, and who knows what kind of fractures from that hit to the wall."

"It's not a good idea," Marv protested, "I said we shouldn't go out the window."

"What?"

"-But you said let's do it," he said.

"Ya point?"

Marv huffed, "I'm the only one thinking things through here!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Marv shouted, "I even said we shouldn't have come tonight."

"You don't understand how badly I wanted that house," Harry pointed towards the direction of the house, even though they couldn't see it from where they stood. "I've lived in the Chicago metro area longer than you. I've seen a lot of suburban houses, all beautiful. You don't realize how that one right there compares to all the other houses. It's different, it's old money – not gaudy."

Marv was silent.

"You just don't want the guilt hanging over you?" Harry rhetorically asked, shaking his head, "From the guy who likes to flood houses for the sake of leaving a calling card."

"Okay, fine," Marv admitted, "I don't want to kill a kid, even if he deserves it. Hurt him, okay, but murder is something I just don't want to do."

"I knew it."

"But… we can't leave him here," Marv gulped.

"He knows what kind of van we use, he knows what we look like," Harry listed, while looking down at the McAllister boy, "He knows our names, since we shouted it all the time."

"Just think," Marv smirked, "If we could contact his parents, when they get back from whatever fancy hotel they're staying in, we could get a hefty ransom."

"Right," Harry said, "And reveal our identities. Good thinking."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Whatever," Harry turned to walk out the front door. He turned back around, extending his arms, "Wait a sec. The house across the street is still empty, and with that kid down for the count, there's no way he's orchestrating any traps."

"So?"

Harry exasperated, collapsing his arms, "So, Marv, we can still take what's inside the Silver Tuna. He hadn't called the police, so we have _all _night."

Marv smiled, "Great." He looked down at Kevin, as Harry started to exit, "Uh, what do we do with him."

Harry turned back, "Huh?"

"The kid?"

"I'll bring the van to the Murphy's driveway," Harry said, "Find something to tie him up with and put him in the back. We'll figure something out later, let's just focus on the house for now."


	3. Part Three

Part Three

When Kevin McAllister came too, he could feel warmth and a familiar smell; it was his mother's Chanel perfume, the kind she always sprayed on her fur jackets. As a fashion designer, she had specific scents to each one of her jackets. He thought, at first, that he had fallen asleep in the master bedroom again like all of the other nights home alone; his mother's fur coats hung on the end of the bed, and it was possible that he could of chosen one as a blanket. With a blaring headache, he wanted to go to sleep again.

He tried to readjust his hands, to curl up, but found he couldn't. He also noticed that what he was laying on, wasn't a bed; it was a carpeted floor. It felt like it was moving too. Kevin gulped. Maybe he fell asleep in the living room? His arms were asleep, that's it. When he tried to get up, his arms immobile, he couldn't with the weight of the coat – no, the coats – that were piled on him. What was going on?

Kevin could hear the faint sound of Christmas music, fuzzing in and out on a radio. He shimmied himself to peak out from the coats; when he did, he saw a litany of his household items. Some were vintage candelabras from the seventies; others were wallets, and cases of his mother's jewelries. By his head was the VHS machine, probably still housing _Angels With Filthy Souls_. All out of place. The big tip off that he wasn't at home was the sight of the back of a van and it's doors.

He panicked, but didn't move. He knew that the robbers were in front of the van, driving, and possibly keeping a close eye on Kevin every few minutes. His hands weren't asleep; they were tied. He was piled under the coats to keep from moving, and to hide his body just in case of a police stop.

"Just think," he heard Harrys voice say, "All of the money we're going to pawn off. That TV in the back? I bet it's worth a lot. Especially that lady's jewelry. Not just your run of the mill, stop and shop jewelry. That's passed down through great-grandmother jewelry."

"This stuff along with the Murphy's and the other houses is going to make us swimming in cash," Marv said with a small laugh, "How lucky are we?"

"We'd be more lucky if we didn't have to go through that funhouse," Harry grumbled, "Is he awake? I guess I hit him over the head too much."

Kevin heard one of them shift. He closed his watery eyes, turning his face to the floor. He hoped the tears wouldn't fall. He fell limp as Marv pulled back the coats, "No. Sure you didn't kill him?" Kevin flinched as he felt two fingers on his pulse. It went unnoticed. "Nope. He's still breathing."

"You know what," Harry started as Marv returned to his seat, "Might as well not follow through with the ransom. What better way to teach that runt a lesson than to never let him see his family again?"

Kevin's heart dropped. He quietly cried into the floor, trying to pray. As he tried to speak to God, or someone like an angel, he heard Marv comment, "It's not like we can just let him go anyway, like you said. We left a trail, and he's part of it." Death loomed over Kevin as he thought that was going to happen to him. They were going to drive to some seedy stream in the heart of Chicago, the shoot him. The only reason they were keeping him alive because they didn't want the smell of a corpse in the car.

What had happened? Just so little ago, he was in control. He had devised a well thought out plan from years of imagining himself as something greater, something powerful. It had gone so accordingly too, if it wasn't for the dead line. If only he had not argued with his mother, this wouldn't have happened. Now, he would never see her again let alone his whole family. The eight-year-old missed them with all his heart, and the only comfort he got was the smell of his mother's Chanel on the fur jacket.

It took all of Kevin's will power to stay silent, and to avoid any sobbing. He wanted to avoid the robbers at all cost, even though they were currently his captors. He tried to focus on the music on the radio, and tried to block out the chatter amongst the men. He repeated the lyrics to the various songs in his head to try to calm himself, and it seemed to work for an hour or so.

"Hey, it's past midnight," Marv said.

"So?"

"So, it's Christmas morning!"

Harry said, "And we got the best Christmas presents in the whole world; several houses worth of stuff."

That sinking feeling resided in Kevin once more. It was Christmas morning, and his family was nowhere near where he was. What road were they on? Were they even near the town he lived in, let alone Chicago? The feeling of not knowing was getting to him, and he peeked his head out from the coats again; it didn't matter to him, the bandits couldn't see him behind the mountain of designer coats. To his dismay, the van didn't have any windows in the back. He moved a little more, trying to find any indication of place. He ended up crashing his head into the VCR, creating a domino effect where another item fell down on the ground with a loud bang. Kevin closed his eyes and curled his body up, hiding beneath the safety of the coats.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, "I don't know if you're awake, but if you are, then shut up and stop moving!"

"C'mon Harry, you just made a sharp turn."

"I'm on the high way! There aren't any sharp turns, Marv."

"Not when you're driving," Marv muttered.

"What!?"

"You can be a bit liberal behind the wheel, that's all I'm saying."

"Shut it, Marv." The men continued to bicker as Kevin stayed still for at least ten minutes before deciding to try to get his arms free. It was duct tape, and a lot of it. No matter how he moved, he couldn't get it undone. He tried to move around, but being stealthy while being trapped under tape and coats was harder than it sounded. He could only squirm forward and backward, that was it. His arm that he was laying on went limp, falling asleep. With the situation and the feeling of no arm existing there, he tried to turn over. He could muster the might, but not without causing a scene. Kevin decided to just lay on his stomach, so neither of his limbs would be of trouble. With the silence of the burglars, the movement of the van, and the Christmas music, he fell asleep without even noticing.

The next time he woke up was when the van stopped. The car doors opened, and than the back of the van. Kevin fully immersed himself in the coats, his beating heart the only thing that wouldn't stay still. He was kind of proud he stayed this silent, and he hadn't caused much trouble. The less he interacted with the men, the better it was for him. He heard them unload all of his household items from the truck, starting from the back and working their way up to where Kevin was. One of them worked on getting the coats from the van to their garage. He knew it was a tedious task; the coats were easy to carry, but not all at once. To carry them in bulk, one had to drag them across the floor; unacceptable for brand names.

Kevin made sure that he was curled up, eyes closed, and was completely limp by the time the last coat was removed. From the voice, he recognized it as Marv. "Hey. Wake up."

Kevin disobeyed, and faked dead. He was too afraid to move anyway. He knew if he opened his eyes, and saw the criminal standing over him, he would have a panic attack of some sort. In short, he didn't want to face reality. Marv sighed, and picked up Kevin. On instinct, he almost went rigid, but let his head slack back in the act of dead weight.

"What a spoiled brat," Harry remarked, a few yards away, "Just slap him over the head so that'll wake him up and you don't have to carry him."

Knowing that the burglar listened to Harry more than vice versa, Kevin worried he might. Marv didn't respond, and went into the house. He dropped Kevin on the couch, and turned on some lamps. He heard someone shuffling through drawers and a fridge, like someone getting out utensils to cook. Kevin briefly opened his eyes to see Marv in the side freezer, his back to him, pulling out ice bags. As soon as he heard another door open, he shut his eyes while falling back.

"Get me one of those for my head," Harry paused, "And my hand."

"Okay, Harry."

After the ice was handed out, Harry announced to his cohort, "I'm going to bed, if I stay up another minute I'm going to pass out."

"Alright," Marv said, "I'm going to stay up and try to take care of my foot."

"Don't forget about the kid," Harry reminded him, "Knowing what he's capable of, he'll escape if you don't make sure he doesn't."

They said goodnight to each other and parted. Harry exited, and so did Marv, briefly, into the bathroom. _Okay, now's my chance, _he thought. _This is it, don't get scared now._


	4. Part Four

Part Four

After several minutes of digging in the cuts of his foot and removing the shards of seasonal ornaments, Marv exited the bathroom with bandaged feet. Still sensitive, but manageable. He splashed some cold water onto his face as well, but it did no good. He gave up trying to fix his sore body, and instead, went out to lock up the house and go to bed.

When the thief exited the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was the empty couch. _Oh hell, _he thought searching around, _Where did he go? _Marv heard a "clang" and turned his attention to the kitchen. The boy stood there, frozen, with a kitchen knife at his feet. The unorganized utensil drawer was wide open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marv growled, walking over to the kid. He yanked on his arm, "Trying to kill us in our sleep, huh? What, you gonna bobby trap our house now?" Maybe this had been a bad idea. Bringing a kid into an abode that configured his own traps was not so smart. Marv figured he was trying to get free, but either way, he wouldn't let the kid terrorize them again.

Marv grabbed harder onto the upper arm, his memories flooding with the feeling of an iron hitting his head, and falling on toy cars. "I could have a concussion thanks to you."

Instead of a snappy comeback, or a taunt, Kevin did the only thing he could think of when face to face with a dangerous criminal he had wronged; he cried. He lowered his head, ashamed at his reaction, but he couldn't help it. He shook underneath Marv's grip. Marv was taken aback, and suddenly felt nervous. He pushed the kid back, letting go. He swiftly picked up the knife and put it back in the drawer, shutting it.

"Stop crying," Marv ordered.

Kevin couldn't, and he backed away into the corner of the cabinets, "P-Please, don't s-smash my face with an i-iron."

"Huh?" Marv said to himself.

"Don't hurt me," Kevin hurriedly said.

"If you stop crying for a minute, than maybe I won't."

"I can't!" Kevin admitted, tears rushing down his face.

Marv sighed again, gently grabbing the boy's arm. Kevin gasped, trying to pull away, but he was too weak against the adult. Marv led him into his bedroom, where he had a pull out bed underneath his. He let go of Kevin, bending down and pulling it out. He took some of the bedding he had and placed it on the pull out, "You can either cry yourself to sleep on the couch or on this bed. Your choice."

Kevin had backed himself into the corner, trying to hide his face. He really looked pitiful, and Marv had an ounce of sympathy for him. He took the scissors from his closet and cut him loose. Kevin stopped crying for a second, looking at Marv in shock. "Are you letting me go?"

"Hell no," Marv said, "I've got a tall lock on my door, so you can't reach it." Marv saw Kevin look around his room; there was no nightstand or chair to grab to unlock it. Marv placed all dangerous items on a top shelf in his closet, "If I were you, I would lay down and relax before Harry comes in here from you making so much noise. Neither of us are too happy with you at the moment, in case you forgot." that seemed to get Kevin's attention, and he buried his face into the pillow. Still crying, but muffled.

Marv climbed over the pull out, and reached to his lamp to turn it off. Eventually, the cries faded, and the boy was huddled underneath the comforter, asleep. Marv felt a mix of emotions; anger, over what he had done to his body, and slight sympathy, because it just felt wrong to take him away. Yet what other choice did they have?

_Yeah, right, _Marv thought, turning to his side to face his window, _He has everything coming to him. He must have been a horrible son to his parents; that's why they left him home alone. _Marv thought back on the way he handled him, and figured he had been too nice. Sure, the kid was scared, but so was Marv when he had stepped on the ornaments, or when he felt the nail dig into his foot. Anger swelled up again, especially when he unconsciously started to trace the iron imprint with his fingers. He wanted to give everything back to that boy, to show him what it was like to walk through a funhouse like his. Marv was too hurt and tired to worry about what would happen to him; as long as he didn't get away, they were both home free with their burglaries.

-o-o-

Waking up from in a confused state once again, Kevin took a few moments in the early Christmas morning to calm himself. He was still alive, and that was good. He laid on his back, steadying his breath and his vision. He felt slightly lightheaded, and he couldn't remember why; all he remembered that he was in the Murphy's kitchen, and then in the back of the Oh-Kay Plumbing van. He rubbed his sore eyes, and sat up slowly.

Marv was still asleep, lightly breathing. His back was turned away from Kevin, facing the icy window. Looking over a little, he could see a light snow fall in the dim morning light. Kevin slowly stood on the bed, and peered over to the burglar. Detecting no stirring, he crept over to the dresser. He started to remove a drawer at a time, placing them in front of the door. Once he removed half of the drawers, he slowly and carefully climbed on them, standing in the hollow of the top drawer that was filled with a few t-shirts.

Kevin reached with all his might to undo the top lock in front. He grabbed the knob, finally, and pulled it down. He almost lost his balance, and grabbed onto the door to keep himself steady. He shot his head around to Marv, who was still sleeping soundly. He crawled off of the drawers, putting them back where he found them, and opened the door slightly. Adrenaline arose in him as he dared to look down the hallway; Marv was one thing, but Harry was much worst. He glanced down at his finger, which had been burdened by an injury from the shorter man. It was cut, but not deep, and had already scabbed over.

Kevin gulped, and leaned down the hallway. There was no sign of Harry, or any sign of life for that matter. He hoped other people lived in the house, so maybe he could find someone to help him. Kevin walked down the end of the hallway into the main room; the furniture didn't match the rest of the interior, unlike his house. It was rather spacious, and he noticed stairs by the unused fireplace that went up another story. He wasn't sure where Harry was in the house, but he figured since he didn't hear him go upstairs last night, that he was in a bedroom on the current floor.

There was a large cabinet in front of the foyer leading to the main door; impossible for an eight-year-old to move. The garage door, the only door that the men used, was locked heavily. He thought of finding something to stand on again, until he scrutinized the lock and noticed that it needed a key from the inside. In a last attempt, Kevin ran over to the windows. They were sealed shut, and even if he managed to open them, they were on a hill; although it was the first floor, the ground was several yards away.

Kevin all of a sudden heard noise come from the bedroom area. A door creaked open, and the sounds of footfalls came closer, then stopped. Another door creak, and an Italian-accented voice, "Marv?"

Kevin froze. He had the habit of either screaming bloody murder or being paralyzed on the spot when he was scared or nervous. Harry said louder, "Marv!"

Marv grumbled and responded, unintelligible to Kevin's ears. Harry asked, "Where's the kid?" Marv gasped, and said, "But I locked… how did he…"

"Great going!" Harry said. Kevin made a dash for the upstairs, uncaring of how much noise he made. The second story consisted of only three bedrooms, and didn't cover the entirety of the first floor; it was only half of the first. He dashed into the farthest room, and hid behind a couple of filing cabinets that were behind a large, armoire. The room seemed to be used for storage, for there were no chairs or televisions; just stuff.

He dug himself into the corner, bringing a couple of cardboard boxes forward to hide his small frame. Harry and Marv dashed into the room immediately, looking behind obvious places. Kevin shrunk more into the wall. It was a large room, with many places to look.

"What if he ran outside!?" Marv panicked, shuffling through the closet, "An hour of walking and he'd be on the main road."

"A road no one travels to unless they want to go fishing down by the docks, and there's no one going fishing in December." Harry said, "Besides, he is _in _the house. The garage door is still locked from the inside; if he were outside it would have been undid."

"So what are you thinking?"

"It's not like there's anything up here that he can use to get back at us," Harry said while they both walked out of the room, "He'll come out from hiding eventually, I'd give it an hour."

_No, I won't, _Kevin thought bitterly, _I'll think of a way to escape before then. If I could make a trap from items I could find in my junky basement, then I can do it again in here. _That was easier thought of than done; Kevin feared one of the bandits was waiting for him outside the door, and he didn't want to risk being caught and threatened again. Kevin leaned against the wall, his body weak from lack of food. The room, too, was cold, with no heating whatsoever. Kevin only had on inside clothing, and nothing else. Winters in the Midwest could get pretty brutal.

Kevin huddled himself together, trying to keep warm. From hunger and coldness, he shook. He was still tired from waking up earlier than normal, and of course, the bump on his head. He felt so weak and helpless, just like when his family was chastising him for being just that. He lay down on the wooden floor, too afraid to find food or warmth with the risk of confronting the bandits.

As hopelessness set in again, he decided to find a way out. Sitting in the corner wasn't going to do a damn thing. He stood up, and tip toed over the floor. The walls and floor looked flimsy, like a house built a century ago. He went over to the empty door, and hung against the wall as he peered over the opening of the stairs; from there, he could see most of the living room and kitchen. It was an open floor plan, like those new McMansions built in droves. It wasn't as big, or new, but similar. Kevin frowned as he saw most of the expensive items from his home scattered around the living room. Marv was nowhere in sight, but Harry was. The garage door was open, as Harry moved to and from, bringing in his items. Kevin noticed a clipboard on top of a stereo; he was taking inventory of stolen items.

Kevin kept his eyes on the room. There weren't much of his stolen items in the room yet; Harry was gradually bringing them in, dressed in winter attire going to and fro. _If I could get out the garage door, _Kevin pondered, stepping back from sight, _then I could make a run for it. Get to the road, signal for help. _He went back to the large room, and searched quietly for a large object. He went over to a desk, and spotted a paperweight. Kevin smirked, exiting out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. He made sure the other room's door was closed, before entering the smallest room.

He spotted his target, the large window in the center of the wall. He opened the door wide; wide enough to let Harry think he was inside that room. He gulped, and steadied his aim. As soon as he heard the loud shatter of the window, he hid in the opposite room. Soon enough, Harry pounded up the stairs, shouting something intelligible. Without looking, Kevin took off down the stairs with all his speed. Harry was fast, and he wasn't far behind, by Kevin was much more agile. To his luck, the garage door was open, and he slid out the door, through the garage, and into the heavy forest. Just like the bandits said, their house was deserted.

"You get back here, kid!" Harry shouted, unwilling to follow the boy in the snow fall. He was too injured from the night before to even attempt it. "Actually, no, keep going!"

Kevin paused by a tree, turning around for a brief moment. Harry smirked, "Freeze to death; there's not a house around, and I doubt even if you make it to the road, that you'll see a car. Have you forgotten; it's Christmas. No one's out right now."

Kevin knew he was right, but turned around and kept on going until he was out of sight. The snow fell harder, slowing him down. He paused at a fallen tree, his lungs raw from running in the cold. He was sure if he was sweating, it was frozen to his body. He didn't have much warmth on either, and in this below freezing weather, he knew he would likely die. Kevin couldn't see a road, and knowing his luck, he was probably deeper in the forest and farther away from civilization.

He slumped against the trunk, shivering violently and trying to keep his hopes up. Maybe this was a large neighborhood, and Harry and Marv were just lying about living far out to discourage him if he overheard. With the little strength he possessed, and told himself to carry on and find the road. He walked for ten minutes before he collapsed on his knees, his fingers turning bright red with frostbite.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

Marv returned to his house in the later morning, only out for an hour. He had stopped by his mother's house in the next town over, and plowed the small driveway to her double trailer. He walked into a storm; Harry was cursing loudly.

"What's all the fuss about?" Marv asked, closing the door from the bitter cold.

"That damn creep!" Harry held a silver paperweight in his gloved hand, "He threw this out our window."

"The window's broken?"

"No, it's in fine condition," Harry answered in a nice voice, then changed his tone, "What the hell do you think, Marv?"

Marv ignored his sarcasm, "Well, where is he?"

"He ran into the woods," Harry placed the paperweight next to the stolen television on their coffee table, "I didn't bother chasing after him, I was hoping you would."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

Marv rubbed the back of his neck, "I just returned from shoveling my mom's driveway, I've been out in the snow for a half an hour."

Harry sat down on the couch, "I'm not chasing after him. My body's far more hurt than yours – and I'm older so I've taken double the damage."

"Alright, fine then," Marv rolled his eyes as soon he turned away from Harry. He took a thick scarf and better gloves, and ventured out into the cold. Harry, although capable, was always having Marv do the dirty work. It was part of their dynamic, but after years of Harry raging on him, he felt the need to stick up for himself. He forgot about it like most of the time, just like now, and continued to walk outside. He went to the start of the driveway, and followed the tracks in the snow.

After about fifteen minutes of fast walking, Marv came across a figure bent down in the snow, breathing heavily. Marv stood a few feet away, and called out to him, "Kid."

Kevin shot up, unstable on his feet, "Leave me alone!"

Marv noticed the drastic change in him; last night, he was empathic, but now, he was somewhat angry and desperate. The boy curled his shaking fists. He didn't know if he was shaking from hunger, the coldness, fear, or a combination of all three. Marv took a step closer, "You must be freezing."

"Why should you care?" He also noted the sound of the boy's tone; he was angry, but also stuffed up.

Marv shrugged, "It's your decision to die out here, or to come back to the house. Either way, it's a win-win for us."

Kevin's face dropped, "W-What?"

"If you freeze to death, you won't be telling anyone about our burglaries," Marv explained, "If you come back to the house, same deal." He wasn't trying to offer a choice. He was going to take the boy back, willing or not. Even if he died by his own carelessness, Marv didn't want a child's corpse in his backyard.

Kevin looked to his side, debating on what to do. He pursed his lips, took a step back, and declared, "No."

"Fine," Marv said, turning around for a slick second. Kevin dropped his arms and started to slowly walk away as Marv spun around and grabbed his arm.

Kevin shrieked, trying to claw off the strong grip, "G-Get off of me!"

"Not a chance, kid," Marv said as he dragged him along. He pulled harder, bringing him off the ground a little, "Stop struggling!"

"No, no, let me go!" he screamed.

"Kid-"

"Please! I-I'm sorry I hurt you!" he pleaded, "I just want to go home!"

Marv ignored his cries.

"I want my family," Kevin's voice was bordering on hysterics, "My mom…"

He bit on his lip, unnerved by the boy's begging. The only parent Marv knew was his mother; a ditzy, but loving older woman who did everything in her power to put others before her, even if she was a bit opinionated. She kept harassing her son about the imprint on his face, and when he didn't tell her about it, she started to make fun of it. He knew that one-day, she would pass, and his life without her teasing would be in shambles.

Kevin started to drag his weight, "Please, don't."

Marv opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kevin's cries, "Help! Help! Somebody, please!"

Marv could see the house from where they were. He stopped in the snow, bending down to face Kevin. He was on the verge of crying again, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? We can't have any witnesses, and keeping you here is a lot better than killing you. Do you understand?"

Kevin scrunched his eyebrows, "No, you big horse's ass!"

Marv fisted his hand, at his limits with the child, but then fake smiled and said, "I'm going to let that one go, since it's Christmas."

"I don't want to go back in," Kevin tried again to pry Marv's grip off of his arm, but it was no use, "I broke your window."

Marv didn't really care. The rooms upstairs were only used for storage, and were never lived in. The smallest room was a room with an extra bed and space heater, but they never had any visitors. The house technically belonged to Harry, so of course, he was angered by it more. Marv shook his head, "I don't really care."

Kevin eyed the house, "The other guy does."

_Oh, so that's it, _Marv thought, _the kid's more afraid of Harry. It makes sense – Harry was the one who knocked him out. _Marv sighed, but couldn't think of anyway to sugarcoat it to him, "Don't worry about him."

Although Marv thought he was doing a good job of coaxing Kevin back in the house, he still relented, repeating, "I can't, I can't."

"Come on, now." Marv urged.

Kevin shook, slipping his arm out of the thief's grip. With his lack of food and warmth affecting him, Marv had no trouble recapturing the boy and picking him up. Unable to fight back, he just whined and rested his head against the man's shoulder. Kevin gripped Marv's coat as they entered the house via the garage.

"There's the little runt," Harry growled. Marv felt Kevin's grip tighten on his jacket. "I hope you have enough allowance money to pay me back for that window you broke."

"Harry," Marv said in a light voice, setting Kevin down, "Calm down, we'll just cover it up with tarp. It's not like we're in the room a lot."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Harry looked down at Kevin. To the older man, he didn't seem that afraid. His face was kind of pouting, like being kidnapped was only a minor annoyance. Harry didn't like this; the kid had put him through so much hell last night, he wanted to return the favor.

"I'm going out again," Marv announced.

"What?"

"Mom said she was going to have someone over she wanted me to meet," he shrugged, grabbing the keys off the counter, "I'm off."


	6. Part Six

Kevin didn't know what to do when left alone with Harry. Although he didn't trust either one much, he'd rather Marv was here instead. Harry grabbed Kevin by the collar, pointing to the stairs. "Why the hell did you do that!? I should throw a paperweight at you, see how you like it."

"To escape," Kevin said. He was starting the feel weaker the more he was here, and although he was afraid, he didn't feel like fighting back.

"How'd that work out for you?" Harry pushed him back as he let go.

Kevin, as weak as he was, sat down on the couch. It was sunken from years of use, and only semi-comfortable. He coughed, "If you didn't live in the middle of nowhere it would have worked out just fine."

"What, you think you can just relax?" Harry noticed him on the couch, changing subjects quickly. He gestured toward the garage, "you're going to help me move all of the stuff we got in there, here."

"No," Kevin whined, "I can't-"

"My patience is thin, kid," Harry growled, scribbling something down on a clipboard, "You should be on your knees thanking me for not putting you through all those traps you set for me and my partner."

Kevin didn't move.

"I have my own iron I can hit you with, and a blowtorch I can burn your blonde hair off with," he yelled, making the boy startled, "Don't think I won't!"

He dashed off into the garage, and started to bring the items – _his _items – inside for Harry. The older man smiled, and said, "Good." For the next ten minutes, Kevin grabbed as many valuables as he could handle and placed them in the common room as Harry took inventory, writing the titles and names to different pawnshops next to them. Kevin went back into the cold garage; the items that he was able to carry in with his strength were already in the house; what remained were technology and pieces of furniture that was impossible for him to pick up.

He spotted the kitchen television set in the corner, and paused by it. He remembered how his mother and father would always keep it blared to listen to their shows in the morning; it was always hard to hear when there were several kids in the house.

He thought for a moment about his mother, particular. He knew, that his family forgot him, and that he didn't make them disappear. It saddened him to an extent, but not as much as being forcibly away from them. He wondered how his mother would react to the kitchen television being missing. She used to watch QVC late at night, when no one was up. Kevin, when he couldn't sleep, would join her at the counter. It was boring, but they together always made fun off the overly perky sales people on them.

How would she react to _him_ missing if she ever came home? Kevin fretted his own fate, but he was the youngest and weakest of his family. She must have had a heart attack if she came home Christmas morning to see her house ram shacked, flooded, and her smallest gone. Kevin knew he must stop thinking about the worst, for it was only worsening his health. He picked up the heavy television, and slowly walked inside.

By the time he was in the kitchen, he started to feel dizzy again. He stopped, his strength faltering on the technology. He tried to set it down as Harry told him to bring it to the couch, but he ended up dropping it with wavering strength. The burglar rushed over, scolding Kevin for being clumsy, and picked up the television himself. He couldn't really hear his words exactly. The boy went over to the garage door, and closed it from the cold. It was only making his developing cold worse.

"Hey, I'm not finished," Harry said, "Go open the door."

Kevin didn't hear the last part as he went to the couch, and buried his head in his arms, coughing, "Sorry."

"What, are you sick?" Harry mocked, "Serves you right, you helpless little runt. That's karma, for ya."

Kevin's head shot up from his arms, "I am _not _helpless."

"Oh really? That's why you managed to be caught by us," he said, leaning against a large television, "You can try all you want, but you'll still be incompetent compared to Marv and I."

Kevin ignored Harry's comment, though it stung. Just a couple days ago, his family called him the exact same things. He thought that maybe, with the traps, he could prove to himself that he wasn't those things, that he could be the empowered hero of his own story. In this situation, it turns out he was wrong. He snapped out of his thoughts, asking, "Did you flood my house?"

"Huh?"

"The Murphy's-" Kevin coughed again, "was flooded, and you robbed them. I saw your van. Did you flood my house too?"

Harry seemed reluctant to answer. "_I _didn't."

"Did your partner flood my house?"

"Uh, yeah," he said after a while.

Kevin looked down. He hoped his family arrived soon enough to stop it from filling the basement. He hoped Marv only plugged the drain on the first floor, so none of his things would be ruined in his bedroom. He could only imagine his mother's horror to see her beloved house ruined to pieces; the sadist in him would have loved her expression, but deep down he would be equally horrified.

Kevin didn't know why they would cause the damage, "Why?"

"Marv says it's a calling card."

Being the youngest, Kevin knew his way around manipulation and making people feel bad about what they were doing. He started to say, "I can't imagine what'll go through my mom's head when she comes home to see her house destroyed, flooded, and me gone. She might have a heart attack."

It didn't work on Harry, "Too bad for her, I guess."

With his manipulation failed, he fisted his small hands and yelled, "Why was it me!?"

"Kid-"

"I was having such a good time home alone until you had to decide to target my place!" Kevin could feel the anger rising, "Why would you even attempt to rob me when I was there?"

While Marv felt sympathy, all Harry could do in return was bite back; "I had my eye on your house for months, kid. I wasn't going to let some second grader stand in my way. When was the next time everyone was going to be gone? Next Christmas, maybe the Christmas after? My chance was now, and I'm glad I took it. Sorry if you don't like, well, actually, no, I'm not sorry."

"But I was there," Kevin said, like it was a shocking truth, "You… you decided to come into my house and steal my things while I was there."

"Yeah, so?"

Kevin paused for a moment, "Were… were you going to kill me first?"

Harry scribbled something about an item on the paper attached to the clipboard. He looked uninterested, "No. We didn't know."

Kevin gulped before asking, "Am I going to see my family again?"

The man slammed down his clipboard on the television on the coffee table, glaring at the boy, "Stop asking me so many damn questions and go open the door!"

Although frightened by his tone, Kevin had to know, "Am I going to see them again!?"

"No, you aren't!" Harry shouted. Kevin froze at the reaction. Harry reached forward and grabbed his arm, leaning over him. Though the man was short, he still towered over Kevin, "If you don't shut the hell up about your house or your family, I swear to God I'll make sure I'll continue what I started-" he looked down at the boy's hand, noticing the scab from where he bit him last night, "-except, maybe, I'll spare you a few fingers so you can still carry in my loot."

"You're a horrible person," Kevin bluntly said, trying to pry away from him.

Harry wanted to hit the kid, but thought that saying this he would have more of an impact, "At least I wasn't abandoned by my family on Christmas."

It was then that Kevin melted down. He quickly turned away as his eyes filled with tears, and rushed down the hallway to find a room to escape in. Harry called after him, threatening to hurt him if he didn't come back there and help him move in items. He retreated to Marv's bedroom, slamming the door shut. The only lock was at the top, and without standing on furniture there was no way to reach it. Kevin went to the made up bed, and rested his arms and head on it, sobbing into the comforter. How dare that man say anything about his family, especially since he robbed his family's house and took their youngest away.

Did anyone care about Kevin? The thought of being completely alone in the world scared him, and with Harry's insult haunting him, he thought, maybe his mother didn't know he was missing. He knew, too, that his father would first remember that he forgot to close the garage door instead of remembering that he forgot his son. Buzz would be happy that the "flem-wad" was gone, and that Jeff would be rid of the "disease." Megan would be glad that there was one less idiot, and Linnie would be free of his incompetent nature. He was truly alone, and hungry, and sick, and hurt.


	7. Part Seven

_Earlier that day - Winnetka, Illinois_

The anticipation within Kate swelled as she felt the van stop. She thought it must have been another stoplight, or a turn, but as she looked out the driver's windshield, she noticed the familiarity of her snow-covered yard. She gasped, parting ways with the polka men as she exited the van. She waved off to them before scaling the steps to the house. Since it was covered in freshly covered snow, she didn't slip on the snow underneath.

She gripped the knob with her gloved hand. She felt warmness there; odd, for a brass doorknob in freezing temperatures. She paid no mind to it as she walked into her flooding house. Like the outside of her house, she froze at what she saw.

Not only was it flooded, but micro machines floated in front of her. Two paint cans hung from her railing, and broken ornaments were sprawled over the floor in the formal living room. Where had that small Christmas tree come from? She desperately called out, "Kevin! Kevin!?"

She called his name as she ran through the water, almost slipping multiple times. She checked every room before running upstairs. It was dry as she ran up the stairs, ducking under the paint cans. Kevin wasn't upstairs. She rushed to the basement, only to trap her designer boot in tar. "Jesus Christ!"

By the time she had gotten the expensive footwear out of the mess, Peter and her children walked in. They gasped and remarked at the flooded floor. Kate ran over to Peter, speaking in incomprehensible words. Peter, in a strange way, knew what was wrong and raced around the house looking for his youngest. The kids crowded their upset mother, asking where Kevin was. She tried to explain, keeping calm the way parents do, but as soon as the words, "Kevin's not here," left her mouth, she broke down.

The police came immediately; they were disappointed that they had to leave their holiday party at the station, but when they saw the mark of a stolen house – the flooding – they knew it was serious. What they didn't account for was a child to be missing. After Peter explained the whole incident of leaving their youngest behind, the Sheriff explained what he thought happened. Robbers targeted the house while no one was there, came upon their son, who was a witness, and either killed or kidnapped him. Kate couldn't listen; she already knew what happened, and she didn't need repeated to her.

The cops suggested they left, and so they did. Everyone was so terrified that Kevin was gone; the mother the most. She felt a mix of negative emotions; fear, sadness, guilt, and anger. Fear of what her son was suffering, sadness over him, guilt for leaving him alone in the first place, and anger at whoever did this. They called upon another van, since everyone was too shaken to anything but focus all their actions on Kevin. Kate ignored her four other children as she sat there in the back of the van, staring at the back of the seat. Her husband took one of his emergency cellular phones, calling various news stations.

Kate didn't say anything for hours, or eat anything. Twelve hours passed, but the news stations refused to report anything until Kevin's absence became longer. Peter cursed to himself, throwing the chunky device against the wall. Kate jumped.

"Peter, please," she sternly said.

"I'm doing everything I fucking can, Kate!" he yelled, not at Kate, but mostly about the situation, "The stations down in the city think that we should wait it out, in case there's a chance he returns. They think he's a runaway. _A fucking runaway! _Can you believe that!?"

Kate remained silent.

"Why – what is this, Kaitlin?" Peter exclaimed, "You're not doing anything."

She spun around from the window she was staring out from, "What the hell do you mean, Peter!? Ever since I noticed Kevin was left home alone, I was the one contacting the police, I was the one calling everyone we know, I was the one who didn't sleep for days on end as I finally found a polka band to travel with."

"Okay, well-"

"_You _were the one who said, 'It's okay, let's just go to the apartment.' I was the one taking initiative, Peter. Okay!?"

"Okay, okay," he said in a calmer voice, "We'll find him."


	8. Part Eight

Marv returned home hours later, some groceries in hand. He walked into a cold living room, and saw Harry going back and forth from the garage. He was loading the stolen inventory back into the van. Marv smiled at all of the items stolen, with the prices written on them. The only problem left was hoping the pawnshop owners would take their proposed prices.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off," he said, handing Harry a cup of coffee from the local gas station, "Which pawnshop you want to go to first? Larry's? Kay's?"

Harry shook his head, "We can't go to any of the ones around here. We have to… _be careful_. And, we can't sell all of the same stuff at just one shop. We have to spread it out."

"What a bother," Marv shook his head, "All because of that kid."

They both went inside, putting their coffees down and filling up the rest of the van. Harry collapsed on the couch, turning on the television. Marv started to put some groceries away, while asking Harry, "Where is he, anyway?"

"In your room," Harry searched all over for something to watch.

"Are we still going out to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean, I thought we were," Harry said, "Don't know what were going to do with him, though."

Marv looked down at the groceries in his hand, "Has he eaten anything?"

"No."

Marv closed the fridge door, "I'm going to check on him. Has he done anything while I was gone?"

"Except argue with me, no," Harry rolled his eyes. Marv chuckled to himself before entering the room. He opened the door slowly, as to not to scare him. He saw the boy, head and arms on the bed, completely still. He approached him, calling out. He flinched, looking at Marv with tired eyes. The robber spoke up, "Are you hungry, kid?"

Kevin looked down at the floor before shaking his head. Marv was confused; he himself couldn't go half a day before eating. He was obviously ill; there were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He was shaking slightly, and clutching his finger. Marv came closer, "Do you want to take a shower?"

Kevin stood, following Marv into the bathroom. He showed the younger one how to turn on the shower, and where the shampoo was. He left for one moment, and returned with a suitcase, "We found this in the master bedroom. Is it yours?"

Kevin noticed a familiar Chicago Bulls keychain on it; it was the suitcase his mother packed for him for Paris. It looks like along with him, they forgot his clothes as well. Kevin frowned and took it from Marv, closing the bathroom door after the man left.

While Harry watched television and tried to start a fire, Marv went into the kitchen and fixed some noodles. He put some aside for himself and Harry, and then put the rest in a bowl for Kevin. Along with a bottle of water, he carried it into his bedroom and placed it on the dresser. He assumed the boy would want to be back here instead of out in the common room with Harry.

Marv sat in a lounge chair in the living room, asking if anything was on. Harry was disappointed in the selection, and stopped on the midday-news. Chicago was experiencing a crime wave, and that's what they mostly reported on, even on Christmas day. There were a few short stories about Christmas activities held around the area, and one about a lost dog. Marv hoped there wouldn't be any report about the boy on the news.

"Hey, Harry?"

"What, Marv?"

Marv felt nervousness rising in his chest, "You… when do you think they'll start searching for the kid?"

"Whenever his parents return from Paris," Harry looked at his partner, "What we need to do before we go to the bar tonight or tomorrow is somehow… make it look like the kid died or something like that."

"What?"

"Yeah, like toss his clothes in Lake Michigan in Winnetka."

Marv brought a hand to his mouth, "His parents will think he's dead, that someone murdered him."

"That's the point, Marv."

Although Marv wasn't too keen on the idea, he knew it was necessary to cover their tracks. After a few minutes of chatting with Harry and watching the news, he went to check on Kevin. He was out of the shower, dressed in clean clothes, and drying his hair with a towel. The boy looked up at the thief, asking, "Is this pasta for me?"

"Yes," Marv said. Kevin didn't touch it. Marv furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't want it? You must be hungry, kid."

"You poisoned it," he accused.

"No, I didn't!" Marv argued.

"I'm not hungry."

Marv cocked his head, "I didn't put anything in it." Marv looked down at the finger he was clutching. He was bleeding there. The man bent down and grabbed his hand. "How did this happen?"

"He bit me," Kevin muttered.

"Right," Marv remembered, and grabbed some disinfecting spray and a bandage from his drawer. He bent down, wiping the blood away. Without warning, he used the disinfecting spray on Kevin's cut. He shrieked, pulling away, "You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I was just fixing your injury," Marv shrugged. The kid started to quietly cry again, everything taking a toll on him. Though it was a simple sting, it was tipping point for Kevin. To the man he looked rather exhausted and ill; a sharp contrast than last night when he was overconfident and clever. In other words, the boy was defeated, and he was having a hard time coping with the consequences.

"Go away, please," Kevin said, trying to hide his tears. Marv sighed, and told him, "Just tell me what you want so you'll stop crying – besides your family or your home because we've already been over that."

"Nothing," he said, then coughed.

"Would you like some medicine?"

"No," he said, "leave me alone."

"I'm going to be back in here in ten minutes, and if you haven't touched your food," Marv warned, "Then, I'll give you something to cry about." Marv was shocked at the threat he just proposed to the boy, but his patience was wearing thin and his sore head was starting to ache again, which was Kevin's fault.

When Marv reentered the common room, he looked at the news. They were still talking about Christmas festivities, and things of that nature. He was worried that an Amber Alert would come up, and somehow the police would be searching their street. It made no sense, since they were hours away from Winnetka and there was no connection between there and this town. It logically didn't make much sense to worry, but then again, Marv never thought logically.

Marv went to the cabinet and pulled out some cough syrup. He poured some in a small cup. Harry taunted him for acting so nice to the kid, but Marv just ignored it. He entered his bedroom, finding an empty bowl on his dresser. Kevin sat on his bed, gazing out the window and into the forest.

"I have cough syrup," Marv placed the plastic on his dresser. He didn't see the need to force him to take it; his symptoms were still pretty mild.

"Did you flood my house?" Kevin asked.

"Huh?"

He looked at Marv, "Like the Murphy's? Did you flood my house?"

"Um, no."

"The other guy said you did," said Kevin.

"Uh, yeah," Marv scratched the back of his neck, "I did."

"Why would you do that?" Kevin frowned, "That's a horrible thing to do to someone."

"It's a calling card," Marv shrugged. Kevin brought his knees to his chest, resting his head on his arms and knees. Marv continued, "Don't feel so bad, pal. We're not going to hurt you, alright?"

"Okay," Kevin mumbled.

"What's your name?" Marv inquired.

"It's Kevin," he said.

"Okay," Marv said, and started to exit.

"Um-" Kevin started to say.

Marv turned around, "What?"

"Do I call you Marv?"

"Sure."

"What about him?" Kevin pointed to the hallway.

"Harry," Marv thought for a second, "Actually, call him Mr. Lime."

"Why?"

"For your own good, kid," Marv said, and closed the door.

When evening approached, Harry and Marv started to get ready to head out. Marv was frustrated at his raging headache, and the remaining imprint of the iron. He fixed his hair for once, so it didn't stand out as much as it did. After the night before, he desperately needed to get out for a drink. Harry was already in the car, deciding himself as the designated driver since he could hold his liquor better than his younger partner.

Marv exited his bathroom, and went into his bedroom. Kevin was asleep in his bed, facing the wall. Harry had given Marv a pair of handcuffs to chain Kevin to the bed with, something he was unwilling to do when the kid was in this state. Harry wanted to take all precautions based on logic, whereas Marv let emotions get in the way. He took Kevin's small wrist and chained it to the bedpost. Out of guilt, he took one of the quilts he had in his closet and draped it over the sleeping figure.

Marv took the phone out of the wall just in case, and locked up the house. Within the hour, the two burglars were enjoying much-needed beverages at the local sports bar with a few people of similar jobs. Most of them were criminals who hadn't been caught yet and the others were former criminals who were on parole. The television above the bar was constantly flipping. Most of the people in the bar were men without immediate families, joined together in their loneliness. Harry and Marv were having a great couple hours, until the channel turned to the evening news. An interview with a redheaded woman in front of a police station was seen, before it was flipped to a recording of an old super bowl. Harry thought he was the only one who noticed it, until one of their friends, nicknamed "Lefty" spoke up.

"Did you all hear about that?" Lefty said, referring to the news, "a family _forgot _their youngest kid, only to find out he's gone when they return."

"He run away?" Another person at the table spoke up.

"They were robbed, too!" He said, "They're thinking he was kidnapped by whoever robbed their house, or killed."

"Jesus," Lefty said, "On Christmas, too. What kind of sick bastards would do something like that?"

"Excuse me?" Harry whispered to himself.

"Well, we don't know what happened," Marv said, "Maybe the kid deserved it?"

The men laughed. Harry, visibly uncomfortable, kicked Marv in the shin. He grunted, but it went unnoticed among the men. Leftly laughed, "I didn't know you had such dark humor, Marv."

"Trust me," Harry said, "Marv is sick."

"I am not sick."

"It's a sick thing to say."

Marv wasn't getting the hint, so he said, "What if this kid was antagonistic-"

"Antagonistic? Have you been sneaking into the dictionary?" Harry cracked. The men laughed, and started a card game. Marv didn't mention the news story again, and neither did Harry. They even momentarily forgot about what they did, even as they drove back to their home. Getting in around eleven, both men went to bed as soon as they arrived. Marv noticed Kevin was still asleep in his bed, unlocked him, and picked him up and placed him on the smaller bed. Kevin stirred, but didn't wake. Marv passed out immediately, waking up to someone coughing.

Kevin was sitting up in his bed, clutching his chest as he coughed violently. He jumped when he noticed Marv awake. Marv asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Kevin shook his head, sniffling. Marv gave Kevin an extra blanket and went out of the room. He entered Harry's room, where the older man was already dressed and looking around his room frantically. All of his dresser drawers were opened. "Misplace something?"

"My wallet," Harry said, "I looked out in the van, and all over. I can't find the thing."

"When's the last time you had it?"

Harry searched his coat pockets, "Well, you paid last night for drinks. I paid the night before at the café in Winnetka."

Marv's eyes widened, "You don't think…"

Harry gasped, "The McCalister house. I dropped it in the McCalister house!"

"You did?"

"I-I must have!"

"So," Marv asked, "Are we going to go back?"

"No, I'm just going to leave it there for the parents and the police to find."

"Oh."

Harry shook his head, "Of course we're going to go back there, egghead!"

Marv asked, "Uh… right now?"

"Yeah, immediately!" Harry furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"The kid needs a doctor," Marv announced, "He's pretty sick."

"That's what he gets, then!" Harry said, "No, Marv. I can't think of anything until I get my wallet back."

"Well, let's go to Winnetka, get your wallet," Marv explained, "And then go to that one doctor you know who lost his license. Uh.. what do you call it…"

"A back-alley doctor."

"Yeah, yeah!" Marv said, "That's it."

"This kid. He's more of a trouble than I thought."

Marv sighed, "I'm sure it's nothing; but it's better to get it checked out than let him die of sickness."

"Okay, Marv," Harry rolled his eyes, "We'll take him to the doctor _after _I get my wallet back. Now, where's my police uniform?"


	9. Part Nine

After Kevin woke up from a restless night of sleep, he started to cough violently. His cough was as scratchy as ever, and he had a pain in his ears. His sinuses were backed up, a pressure persisted in his cheeks and nose. Marv asked if he was all right, and he shook his head. He tried to get his breathing under control, but it was impossible; the only way to breathe was through his pain-filled throat.

Marv came back in the room, and asked Kevin if he wanted anything to eat. Although he was hungry, he knew if he tried to eat it wouldn't be accepted by his sick stomach. He felt so helpless; if his mother was here, she would have known what to do. He'd be in the emergency room at this second. Little did he know that Harry and Marv were going to do something similar, but alternate. Marv picked up Kevin, along with several blankets, and carried him out to the van. It was already started, with Harry in the front seat.

Marv laid Kevin down on a blanket on the van's floor, before draping him with a few extra. Kevin coughed, and curled up in the quilts, "Where… where are we going?"

Marv got in, and closed the van doors, "We're going to run a few errands, kiddo. Then, we're taking you to the doctor."

Kevin usually hated going to the doctor's office, but he knew, that this could be his chance at escape. He gulped, anticipation swelling in his gut. Hopefully, someone could recognize him if he didn't get the chance to call for help. Harry started to drive out of the property, warning the boy, "I'm going to take you to the doctor, and when you're there, you're Marv's son, got it?"

"Why me?" Marv inquired.

"You look more like him with the skin and the eyes," Harry pointed out. "You got that, kid?"

Kevin sighed, "Yes." He started to close his eyes, the van's motion putting him to sleep. The next moment he woke up, the van was stopped. Harry was gone, and Marv was looking left and right in the passenger seat. Kevin looked up, seeing a familiar street. He rubbed his eyes, noticing one of his neighbor's house. He gasped, standing up immediately. He tried the van doors, but they were locked. Marv growled, "Sit down, Kevin!"

Kevin didn't listen, and in a second he was pulled down to the floor by Marv. He struggled beneath his grip, calling out for help. Marv forced him down into the blankets, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "Shut up, shut up!" Kevin struggled with all his might, but Marv was much stronger than he was. He cried and then started to sob. Marv sighed, but didn't say anything. Kevin wondered if he felt guilty at all. He must have, somewhere deep down.

Harry, dressed in his cop outfit, rushed back into the van and started the car. He drove out of Lincoln Avenue and down a few more streets in order to get away from police scrutiny. Harry parked the car, and looked back at the pair, "What's going on?"

"He tried to escape." Marv said. Kevin breathed heavily as Marv got off of him. He rubbed his eyes.

"God dammit, kid, I'll kill you if you try that again," Harry said, "Not here, okay? Just not here!"

Marv changed subjects, "Did you find it?"

"The place was swarmed with cops, I didn't want them noticing me amongst the crowd and for them to figure that I'm not a cop," Harry explained, "I couldn't risk it."

Kevin curled himself in the blankets, calming himself even though he was within feet of his hometown. He didn't want Harry to hurt him; whether his threat was real or not, Kevin didn't want to find out. He was so close to home, but he couldn't do anything. As soon as Marv went to his seat, Kevin looked for something hard in the van. He spotted a golden candleholder. With all his strength, he threw the object back and out the back window. Marv gasped and Harry yelled curses.

"What the fuck!?" Harry exclaimed, pressing on the gas.

_"Someone help!" _Kevin yelled as best as he could through the broken glass. It was hard to say anything, period, with his scratchy throat. Marv tackled him to the ground, taking some duct tape from the back. "Help!"

"Shut up!" Marv growled, digging his knee into the back of Kevin. He felt as if his back was going to break. Kevin cringed as Marv forced his hands behind his back, securing them with duct tape.

"I-I'll tell the doctor you kidnapped me!" Kevin threatened.

"Oh?" Harry said, merging onto a larger road, "Looks like we won't be going to the doctor's then."

Marv returned to his seat once more, "He has to, or he'll die, Harry!"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's just a cold. You're over reacting, Marv."

Kevin started kicking the van doors; trying anything he could to alert his neighbors of his capture. Harry sighed, and said, "I'm going to kill that kid."

The still police clad Harry pulled into a parking lot to a public peer for Lake Michigan. Kevin kept banging on the door, trying his best to escape.

Harry bit on his lip as he stopped the van. He said in a normal tone, "Go throw those clothes into the lake."

Marv gulped, "What are you going to do, Harry?"

"Go. Throw. The. Clothes," Harry growled. Marv worried for the kid before he obeyed the older thief, and left the van for the empty peer. With Marv gone, Harry turned around to the boy.

One moment, Kevin was lying on his back trying his best to alert anyone, the next moment he felt someone grab his neck and an intense sting in his cheek. It stunned him, making him too afraid to look up at Harry's face. The man shook him, as he yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Huh?" He squeezed harder on his small arms. Tears rushed down his cheeks, "You're really testing me, kid. You've been lucky with me so far, don't expect it to be like that if continue this!"

Kevin turned away from Harry's glare. The man's hand snaked down to Kevin's forearm, "I could break your arm? Would you like that?" Harry's voice was eerily calm, the same kind tone he spoke when he started to list off the things he was going to do to him when he was first captured.

Kevin finally found his voice, "L-Let go."

Harry's arm squeezed tighter, "I don't think I will. Why should I!?"

It was even scarier for Kevin because he couldn't see Harry looming over him, "P-Please, stop! I'll… I'll be quite! I swear!"

He could only feel the hand coil around his arm like a snake strangling its prey. "You burnt my head, feathered me, slammed me into the side of a house. I think it's only fair if I return the favor."

Marv returned just in time to step in. He opened his passenger door, grabbing Harry by the shoulder, "Harry, Harry! Calm down!"

"The kid needs to learn where his place is!"

"If you break his arm," Marv started, "It's just another thing to pay for at the doctors."

Harry let go of Kevin, "We're not going to the doctors!"

Marv suddenly said, "Yes, we are!" As Harry climbed back into his seat, he stared at Marv in surprise. He continued, "We're not… or at least, I'm not, a heartless man, okay? If he dies from a worsened cold or whatever, it's on me. You might not care, but I do!"

Harry started to pull out of the driveway, biting down on his lip, "Okay, then, why don't you go back there and hold his hand while you're at it."

"What happened?" Marv ignored his snide comment, looking back at Kevin. It was like he was frozen in place, starting at the floor. Marv addressed him, "Kevin, what happened?"

Kevin gulped, bowing his head and crying. Marv looked at Harry, "Did you hit him?"

"He broke the window," Harry said, exasperated, turning out of the small village of Winnetka, "What the hell was I suppose to do!?"

Marv shook his head, and decided to go to the back where Kevin was. Feeling a tremendous amount of guilt from everything that had happened, he tore of the tape with his pocket knife. Marv asked, "Are you alright?" Kevin brought his shaking hands to his face, crying into them. Kevin only talked loud enough for Marv to hear, "Don't ask that question when you already know the answer. God, you're worst than my teacher!" Marv couldn't help but laugh. He climbed over Kevin, using the duct tape and a piece of tarp to cover the broken window. Kevin buried himself under the covers, feeling the weight of the panic he endured when Harry hit and threatened him sink in. Kevin tried his best to quiet his cries, as to not upset Harry.

Harry shook his head as Marv went back to his seat, "I have an idea. Why don't we just kill him?"

"We can fix it, alright?" his partner said, "It's not like he smashed the windshield."

"Let's just get out of here," Harry said. Harry drove onto a main road, speeding a little. To the burglar's dismay, the doctor they needed was forty minutes down the road. It was close to their home, but far from Kevin's. Harry, frustrated from not finding his wallet _and _having his van window broken, stepped on the gas a little. Marv was used to his speeding, but the police car parked behind a large bush was not.

"_Fuck!"_ Harry yelled when he saw the blue and red lights in his mirror.


	10. Part Ten

Harry, being a burglar for nearly thirty years, was never caught by police. He was given a warning once, when he used to live in New Jersey, but that was it. Now, with his hazards down and parked on the side of the road, Harry sweated bullets. He didn't even have his license on him; for all he knew, his wallet was in the McCalister house for all he knew.

Marv, on the other hand, was frozen. Harry usually took control of a situation, but as he looked over to his nervous partner, he could see how helpless Harry was. Marv gulped, and said, "Harry-"

"Get in the back with the kid, and hold onto him," Harry commanded, "Make sure he doesn't move or talk."

"You didn't find your license?" Marv desperately asked, undoing his seatbelt.

"No!" He snapped, "Just get in the back, Marv!"

"Okay, okay." When Marv was near Kevin, he noticed Kevin didn't even realize there was a cop. He was almost asleep, but unwilling to take the risk, he did as Harry said. He hid Kevin and his body under the comforter he had placed in the van bed. He held Kevin against his front tightly, and placed a hand over his mouth, as awkward as the position was. Kevin stirred, and tried to fight off Marv, but with his own size and his sickness, it was impossible. Marv forced his hands behind his back, and snaked his other hand around his neck, "If you don't stop moving and fighting, I swear to God, I will snap your fucking neck in half."

Marv put aside his kindness to save himself and Harry. He would rather be mean for a few minutes than be rotting in jail. When Kevin moved, Marv tightened the grip around his neck. Kevin fell still, trying to hold back coughs.

Harry, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what to do without a license. He knew he would get a ticket, but if the Office noticed the broken window and the fact that he was driving a suspicious looking vehicle, the officer might ask more questions. Out of precaution, Harry turned back and warned Kevin, "I swear, if you say anything, _anything, _I will burn my initials into your hand."

The officer approached the car. Harry rolled down his window, "Hello, officer."

"Do you know how fast you were going, sir?" The officer said, sternly.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't," Harry said nervously.

"License and registration."

Harry reached into his glove box and pulled out the old forms, handing them too the officer, "I, um… I forgot my driver's license."

The cop, with his lack of friendliness, was obviously tired. He shrugged, "I'm gonna have to issue a ticket. Wait," the police officer looked him over, "Why… are you a police officer, too? Why are you driving a plumbing service van?"

Harry totally forgot he was dressed in police garb. He tried to distract the man, "Are you alright, sir?"

As the officer wrote him a ticket, he said, "Please, answer my ques-"

"HELP!" Kevin managed to scream. His voice cracked from having a sore throat, but it was loud enough for the officer to hear. He gasped, and fumbled for his gun. He was young, and trigger-happy. Harry, quicker than the new cop, grabbed the tire iron from the side of the car and rammed it into his head as hard as he could. Although Harry didn't look it with his height and stocky features, he was a very strong man. The cop stumbled back, and then fell. The tire iron had blood all over his face, and was obviously stunned. Harry took his chance and pressed on the gas. Lucky for him the cop was inexperienced; he didn't even to tell him to turn off his car when he was first pulled over. Marv scolded Kevin and shook him, as Kevin started to rapidly apologize. Harry concentrated on making an escape, turning through many roads to get out of there before the officer caught up.

Harry made it onto the highway, making sure to travel between many cars so he would be less accessible to any police out. When he felt safe, he sighed, and said, "Marv, you fucked up. I told you to keep him quiet."

"You were the one speeding!" Marv said back as he sat back down in his seat. "And the one who lost his wallet and had to come back up here anyway!"

"Well, what are we gonna do now?"

"We're not staying here; no way in hell are we staying here."

"You mean in the Chicago metro?"

"I mean in the state – I mean in the Mid West!"

Kevin gasped, "We can't leave Chicago!"

"Hey, you don't have a fucking say in the matter!" Marv, clearly nervous and upset, shouted. Surprised by the nicer robber's actions, Kevin fell silent. Marv turned to Harry and asked, "Well what are you thinking in terms of location?"

Harry sighed, "I have no clue. Figure we just keep driving once we run a few errands." Harry then went onto explain how they needed to buy multiple things; light blue paint, medicine, more food, and hair dye. Neither Marv nor Kevin knew what the variety of things were for. Harry was the one who went into the nearest super store, picking up the supplies. He parked in the back, so no one would notice the van that was probably on the police radar.

Harry returned with the supplies, taking a less noticeable route home. Although angry and scared of being caught, Marv took care of Kevin anyway. He placed him on the pull out bed and made him take more medicine. He went to the garage, where Harry had started to paint over the "Oh-Kay – Plumbing & Heating" text on the sides of the van. The shade of blue didn't exactly match the original lighting, but it didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Marv tackled the other side, painting it as quickly as possible so he didn't have to stay in the cold garage.

Inside, Harry and Marv relaxed in the living room. The noon news was playing, and the report of someone impersonating a cop was the main story. The news reported that the suspect was in a van, and there was someone who called for help in the back of the vehicle. Harry held his head in his hand, "I can't believe this is happening."

"We should have never gone to that house," Marv frowned, "Where are we gonna go? The whole metro area is trying to find the van."

"We're going to New York," Harry announced, "Do you remember my cousin, Vinny?"

"You mean the one in the mob?"

"It's a family," Harry sighed, "Anyway, he has a few properties in New York City, in the Upper East Side. I used to stay there when I was separated."

"You think he would let us stay there?"

Harry nodded, "Me and Vinny, we grew up together. We're like brothers, in a way. I have no doubt, what so ever, that he'll let us use one of his townhouses." Harry took the black hair dye out of the shopping bag, "In the mean time, go and dye this kid's hair."

"What?" Marv said, "Why… why are we-"

"Marv, reports are out for five foot blonde kid. If we get rid of one of his most distinguishing features, than we have less suspicions."

"It's not like we're going to take him out in public, though."

"It's just a precaution." Harry explained, "Go do it."

**I just wanted to say to everyone reading; thank you for the reviews and follows! It means a lot to me. It's such a shame Home Alone doesn't have much of a fan base, and that it's really only popular during the holiday season. I hope to update year round with this story. Please review if you have the time! I love to hear what you have to say! Merry Christmas and happy whatever holiday you celebrate! Have a wonderful time of the year if I don't update before Christmas!**


	11. Part Eleven

Marv waited for Kevin to wake up before ushering him to the bathroom. Kevin at first thought, Marv was going to give him some medicine, but was confused when he saw the bathtub running. Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna have to die your hair," Marv said, as he closed the door.

Kevin felt trapped. He liked his hair; it would seem unnatural to have a different color. He was blonde all his life, just like his older sister Linnie. Kevin tried to procrastinate, "Why? Why do you want to change my hair?"

"Because," Marv said, "I can."

Kevin could tell that he was clearly angry by the way he grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. He bent Kevin's front over the tub side, pouring warm water on his head. With how cold and sick he was, the water felt refreshing, but he still didn't want to change hair colors. Marv put some lotion into his hair, making sure each strand was covered with it. Later, he rinsed it and threw Kevin a towel to dry his new hair with.

Kevin looked into the mirror; he hated it. The black hair made him look like a completely different person. Still exhausted, he laid down in Marv's room for the rest of the day and night. Marv brought him food and medicine at different intervals, leaving it on his dresser. Kevin was relieved none of the robbers actually hurt him, with all the trouble he caused earlier in the morning.

The next day, Harry was waking Kevin up. It took him a second to register what had happened. He frowned when he realized whom he was facing, where he was at, and that it was his third day here. Harry commanded, "Go take a shower and pack up what you have."

"What… where are we going?" Kevin hoped they had felt guilty, and decided to let him go.

"Just do it, kid," Harry said.

Kevin frowned, but complied. He stuffed his clothes in his suitcase after he was dressed in clean clothes. The shower made him feel better, but he was still kind of blocked up. He meekly entered the living room, seeing Marv and Harry with suitcases. He felt nervous, and Kevin found the courage to ask, "Where are we going?"

"On a road trip," Harry answered, "Isn't it fun?"

Kevin knew they weren't going to tell him. Marv led him into the newly painted van, making Kevin sit between the two front seats because the back on the van was filled to the brim. In the very back, there were various items they had stolen, still unsold. Kevin recognized most of the stuff was from his house. The items were almost piled to the top, but were held back by wires so they wouldn't fall. Near the front of the van were three suitcases, and boxes of long-lasting groceries like canned food and drinks. Seated on the floor between the seats, Kevin only had a little room to stretch out his legs.

"Remember," Marv told Harry, "No speeding this time."

"I know, I know," Harry said, waving his hand. He started the car, looking down at Kevin. To Harry, he looked truly pathetic. Not only was he sick, he was still afraid as ever. He must have still been upset about Harry hitting him, because he shifted his weight closer to Marv. Harry smirked, "Lighten up kid, you should be excited about going to New York City."

Kevin said, "I just want to go home."

"Sorry," Marv said, "But you dug your grave when you decided to put us through that funhouse of yours."

Kevin wanted to respond, to say something along the lines of 'but you didn't have to enter my house' but he found it futile. He was mentally tired; everything he tried to escape had failed, and with his strength faltering from being sick, being hungry, and under sleeping, he found it nearly impossible to bite back. Still tired, Kevin curled up and laid down, facing Harry's seat. He took his blanket and curled into it, falling asleep to the light conversation of the burglars.

He awoke, several hours later. The car stopped at a gas station in Youngstown, Ohio. It was nearly empty, and Harry was out of the car filling up. Kevin sat up a little, rubbing his eyes, "Are we almost there?"

"Hey, stay down!" Marv nudged him, "No, we're not even close."

"When are we going to get there?"

"Late tonight?" Marv shrugged, "Maybe tomorrow."

"How far away are we?"

"Seven… six hours, maybe."

Kevin noticed how hungry he was, "Are we stopping for food?"

"I don't know," Marv said with a groan, "Go back to sleep."

Kevin turned around so he was facing the dashboard, "I'm not tired."

Marv sighed, leaning his head against the window. Kevin figured he had slept into the mid-afternoon, since they were already in Ohio. He leaned against a stereo that was close to the seats, unable to find a comfortable position. Harry reentered the car, starting it up. "I heard from the clerk there's a Waffle House down the road."

"Waffle House?" Marv questioned, clearly dissatisfied.

"Yeah, well, you know, they got burgers and what not in there."

"Yeah, okay," Marv said.

Harry looked down at Kevin, who stared innocently back up, "And you, kid – you're not going to say anything to anyone in the restaurant, understand?"

"Well then, how am I going to order?"

"Don't get smart!"

"It's a legitimate question," the boy defended.

Harry sighed, "We'll order for you."

"Maybe we should just go through a drive thru," Marv suggested.

"Nah, all that shit is cheap and doesn't sit well," Harry said, "We're going to the Waffle House. As long as the kid doesn't say anything, we'll be fine. Plus, it's two in the afternoon. No one is there right now."

When they arrived at the Waffle House, Kevin noticed there were barely any cars in the parking lot. It was almost deserted, in place of a few employees' cars. Marv held Kevin's hand, looking like a father and son. He hated how helpless he felt, especially in public. Inside, they sat themselves.

Harry had brought his gun in. He mentioned to Kevin in a low voice, "I got a gun in my pocket. If you say anything, you'll be spitting gum out through your forehead."

Kevin didn't know how he was going to get out of this. If he couldn't talk to anyone, he couldn't get help. He wasn't sure if Harry had a gun or if it was just an empty threat, but he didn't want to risk it. If he made eye contact with the waiter, then maybe, just maybe… he could get someone's attention.


	12. Part Twelve

Kevin sat next to Harry in the booth. He knew it was because he wanted to carry on with the threat of the gun in his pocket. Kevin tried to forget he was with them, focusing on what he wanted to eat. The only thing appealing in this time of day was a burger. He looked out the window, wondering what state they were in. He sighed, incredibly bored, and slumped his head against the hard table.

"I hate Ohio," Harry commented, "It's so… rural."

"And Chicago metro wasn't?" Marv asked.

"That's suburban," Harry pointed out, "So it's sub urban."

Marv looked astonished, "Oh, so that's where that word comes from."

While Harry and Marv talked, basically ignoring Kevin, the boy tried to formulate a plan. He couldn't simply ask someone for help, he would end up shot. He couldn't make a run for it either, because he was between the booth wall and Harry. Maybe, if he could cause a scene, he could get out of here. A crying child was likely to gain the sympathy of the Italian-American waitress who had come by with the drink order.

He focused on thinking of his family. His mother the most; she must have reappeared by now at his home in Winnetka. He knew how hyper she became at the most minuscule of things. Seeing him gone and the destruction of her house was likely to send her into a panic attack at the very least. Kevin, as on his queue, started crying. Marv was the first to notice, lightly placing his hand on his arm, "Hey, hey, hey, calm down."

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me," Harry muttered.

"I want to go home," Kevin whined. He expected either one of the thieves to scold him about his demands, but neither of them did.

"Not right now, just… just," Marv sighed, "Please, stop crying. Not here."

Kevin looked up, wiping his tears. Marv was biting down on his lip, looking at the other patrons. No one seemed to notice. Harry was tightly gripping the menu, wanting badly to explode. Kevin prayed that the waitress would come back in time. Harry and Marv hoped the opposite.

To the burglar's dismay, the waitress did come back. Kevin looked awfully pitiful with his tear-stained cheeks and his small hands brought nervously to his chin. It was only half-true; though Kevin was in the mood to be upset, with what happened in the last few days, his tears were still forced. Half of it was his technique of manipulation, the art of making people feel bad or uncomfortable because of his feelings.

The waitress came back, ready to take food orders. She noticed Kevin, and asked almost immediately, "Uh, is he alright?"

Marv frowned, feeling trapped with words. Harry answered, "Oh, he's just tired. We've been traveling all day - Visiting relatives for New Years across the country."

"Oh," the waitress dismissed. She was young, and seemed like the type of person not to get involved in other people's affairs. "Can I take your orders?"

Harry ordered his, and then Marv ordered for himself and Kevin. "Excuse us, Marv," Harry said in a polite tone, "Kevin and I will be right back."

Harry grabbed Kevin's wrist, and Kevin had no choice but to be dragged along. Once in the bathroom, Harry fisted his hands and growled in a low tone, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Kevin felt the need to apologize, but he wanted to keep up his façade of sadness, "I-I-I didn't m-mean to, it's just… I miss everything."

"Then cry in the van, not the restaurant!" Harry sounded exasperated. He knew if he punished Kevin for making a scene, that it wouldn't help being less noticeable. To Harry, Kevin almost seemed embarrassed that he was crying. The man sighed, and said, "Calm down, alright? What, are you tired?"

"No, I…" Kevin felt confused, "I miss my family!"

"Lower your voice," Harry said, glancing at the door, "Well, kid, you won't-"

"Be seeing them? I know that, Mr. Lime, I know that!" Kevin wasn't acting anymore, "Am I not allowed to miss them?"

"Miss them in the car," Harry said. He pulled the brown paper towels from the dispenser and gave them to Kevin, "Dry your eyes; I don't want you crying out there, okay?"

Kevin took the paper but he didn't use them. Harry warned, "Stop crying, unless you want to be tied up in the van. I think you can survive a few more hours without food."

"F-Fine," Kevin wiped his eyes, throwing away the paper.

"You going to behave now?"

"I was behaving-" Kevin stopped himself, "I mean, yes."

Harry seemed satisfied, "Good."

Kevin followed Harry out of the bathroom. He thought that maybe he could declare who he was to the waitress, and maybe she would help him. Although, he would have to hurry to get the words out before Harry or Marv stopped him.

When they arrived back at the table, the food had arrived. Harry and Marv carried on with some chatter, as Kevin ate his burger. As he leaned his head against his arm and watched new snow fall outside, he tried to think of the right words to tell the cashier. When she did finally come back to the table, Kevin took the opportunity when she was talking. He spoke as fast as he could, "I'm Kevin McCalister. These men have-"

"Okay!" Harry said joyfully, "Enough making up stories, son!" He turned to the young waitress, "He likes pretending."

"Wait," the waitress looked between the two men, "What's… something's… wrong here. I'm not thinking the two of yutes are his relatives."

While Harry paid the bill, he slipped in a larger amount of money that was needed for the bill of a cheap diner, "You look tired. Perhaps this will get you through, _ciccia."_

The waitress smiled at the foreign compliment, looking at the money. She gaped, looking at Harry, "No way."

"As long as you keep us in mind when you use that money," Harry said. As soon as the money was taken, Harry, Marv, and Kevin left. Marv had a tight grip on Kevin's collar. Kevin trembled with nervousness as he was shoved in the van.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Harry yelled at Kevin. "We allowed you some freedom, going into a small café!"

Marv looked down at him, "I stuck my neck out for you, kid."

"Maybe we should just keep you locked up in a bedroom from now on!" Harry added.

He thought, if he couldn't get the attention of the public, then he could try to gain the trust of the burglars. In this situation, with both of them yelling at him. He decided, as he was being verbally ambushed, that he would make it is goal to gain their trust.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, in which it felt like the thousandth time.

"No, you're not," Marv said, "Also, just in case you haven't noticed; you're stuck with us. You don't like it, we don't like it, but that's the way it is. If I were you, squirt, I wouldn't be so bold in my actions."

Harry was rubbed his head, "Jesus, let's just get on the road."

"What did you expect me to do?" Kevin asked.

"Shut it, kid!" Harry said.

"I've been kidnapped, I'm suppose to get help."

Marv shook his head, "We didn't kidnap you. We are just keeping you with us so you don't rat us out to the cops."

"What's going to happen when we get to New York?" Kevin asked as Marv pulled out on the road.

"Lay down and go to sleep," Harry said.

"I'm sorry," Kevin tried again.

"Great, but I don't give a fuck," Harry snapped, causing Kevin to jump, "Lay down!"

Terrified by his tone, Kevin laid down on the floor. He thought that maybe in the remaining six hours on the road, he could think of a way to get them not to be angry, but he just couldn't. He stared at the base of the passenger seat, because he didn't have much else to do.


	13. Part Thirteen

Three hours after they stopped, the car started swerving. It made Kevin alert, and look up. Marv was barely holding onto the wheel of the car, from what Kevin could see in the dark light. The sun was almost set. Marv kept leaning back and jolting up in a silent panic.

Harry punched him the arm. Marv yelled, "Ow! What the-"

"Stay awake," Harry said, "If we get in an accident, then what will we do?"

"Fine," Marv muttered, "Uh, Harry?"

"What?"

"What's your cousin's townhouse like?"

"Oh, it's nice," Harry said, "He uses it as a storage house, or that's what he did at first. Now it's an empty guesthouse he rented out. It's got four bedrooms, a study… not personalized or nothing, but it does have furniture."

"Does it have, like, a garage?"

"No," Harry frowned, "We'll have to sell off everything first before we start driving. My cousin Vinny knows a few places. We, uh, used to be in the same career, him and I."

"Then what happened?" asked Marv.

"Well, he… um… I don't know how…"

"Oh, what, did he join the mob?" Marv joked.

` Harry fell silent.

"Harry?" Marv glanced at him, "You're… you're not serious are you?"

"You could say he became involved. He was like a wise guy, I mean…"

Marv gasped, "So we're staying in a mob bosses house!?"

"A wise guy, Marv. Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"It's like… a guy whose part of a family but he's not related. I don't know how to explain it."

"So he's like…"

"Marv!" Harry exclaimed, "It's not a big deal! He just has connections, that's all."

"Okay," Marv said unsurely. Kevin, who was silent this whole time, wondered with fear of Harry's connections. He was a lot darker than what Kevin saw and experienced. He remembered the gangster movie, Angels With Filthy Souls, he just watched. And while he loved it as much as he was terrified of its violence, Kevin wondered if Harry, or his family he spoke about, was like that. Murderous, greedy, violent.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I think we just passed Jersey Shore, in Pennsylvania."

"So country…" Harry commented.

"We've got three hours to go," Marv said, "So, are we going to… stop?"

"Of course not. We're three fourths there!"

"Do you want to drive?"

Harry sounded angry, "I drove the first half, you can make it the last half!"

"But you drove in the day."

"So?"

Marv slumped, "So we were wide awake."

"Whatever," Harry said, "I'm not driving. I don't got my license on me, so I can't."

Marv laughed out of bewilderment, "But you drove the first half without a license."

"Just drive, Marvin."

"I'm going to fall asleep again!"

"No, you're not!"

Marv gritted his teeth, "Don't tell me what to do, I can fall asleep at the wheel if I want to!"

Harry raised his voice, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe!" Marv raised his voice right back, "Drive or I'm going to fall asleep."

"I don't know New York!"

"Tough shit!"

Marv sighed, "Why don't we pull over and find a motel."

"I'm not wasting our money on some seedy room."

"Harry," Marv said sternly, "I'm going to fall asleep, and whether it's in a motel or at the wheel, it's going to happen."

Harry and Marv continued to bicker at each other, while Kevin still lay on the floor. He had the blanket bundled up, using it as a pillow. He was trying to go to sleep, since he couldn't do anything else. His head was pushed against a suitcase, staring at the space behind Harry's seat. He spotted something brown and rectangular halfway under Harry's seat. Out of curiosity, he reached for it. The burglars didn't notice as they still argued.

Kevin finally was able to get ahold of the object. He opened the small pouch like thing up. He sat up a little to look at it. He noticed a picture of a younger looking Harry, along with his credentials and an older address from New Jersey.

"I always drive!" Harry exclaimed, "You say I don't drive? I always do."

"Yeah right," Marv scoffed, "What about that one time in the southern suburbs? I drove all those times when we were hitting those houses."

Kevin took his opportunity to cut in, "Mr. Lime?"

"What?" he snapped.

Kevin gulped, sticking out the wallet, "I found your wallet."

"What?" he repeated, looking at the object. Harry took it, then glared at Kevin, "Where? Did you have it this whole time!?"

"N-No," stammered Kevin, pointing to where he found it, "It-it was behind your seat."

"Now you can drive!" Marv remarked, "Great job, kid."

Harry looked inside the zipper. Though he had enough cash on his person, there was money inside his pouch. He shook his head and gave a sharp sigh, "Jesus Christ."

"What?" asked Marv.

"I have five hundred dollars in this," he said, "If I have never found this…" Harry looked down at Kevin, "You didn't take anything out of this, did you?"

"No," Kevin frowned, feeling offended, "I just found it. What would I do with money when I'm here?"

Harry put his wallet in his coat pocket. He felt Kevin staring. He frowned and looked down at the boy, "What?"

Kevin crossed his arms, "_I _found your wallet."

"What do you want? Thank you? I am forever in your debt?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Go back to sleep and shut up."

Marv groaned, "So he gets to sleep but I can't?"

"Stop whining," Harry told his partner.

"I have an idea," Marv said, "Let's pull over and sleep in the van. You won't drive, and I can't drive."

"I'm not going to sleep a night in the van," Harry remarked, "We'd freeze to death."

"Oh c'mon."

"Geez Marv," Harry said, "Pull over and switch with me."

"Yes!" Marv smiled. They parked the car on the side of the road, and switched seats. As soon as Harry took over the wheel, Marv leaned his seat back and fell asleep. Kevin thought he would take a chance and ask Harry, "How much longer do we have?"

To Kevin's surprise, Harry didn't snap at him, "Three hours? Two? Maybe longer with traffic."

"Are we going to stop again?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"Too bad," Harry said, "Go to sleep."

"Why?"

"So you won't be talking." Harry said, "Ever heard of silence is golden?"

"Yes, my mother used to say that all the time," Kevin's voice drifted as he finished his sentence. Oh, how much he missed her. Kevin didn't feel like talking anymore, and lowered his body to the floor. He covered himself with the blanket, and held back tears.

The next thing he knew, he felt himself being carried His head was against Marv's shoulder. He felt the cold air against his skin. It was brutal, just like the weather in Chicago. Harry was fumbling with a key, cursing to himself about how he couldn't see in the dark.

Harry got the door unlocked, turning on the lights to the foyer. After the door was closed and they were inside, Marv set the half-awake Kevin on the floor. Kevin looked around; the house wasn't decorated, but if it were it would have looked magnificent. Just like his Uncle Rob's house, it had high ceilings and very detailed crown molding. The walls were covered in simple white paint, and the stairs were covered in carpet runner just like his.

"Marv, go get our suitcases," Harry said, "I'm going to put the kid away."

"Okay," Marv said, and went back outside.

Kevin's heart filled with fear. What did he mean by 'put away'? He couldn't keep him in a closet, or be put in a basement! What if the basement had a scary, old-fashioned furnace like his at home!? Instead, Harry led him upstairs and into a small bedroom. The walls were wood paneling and there was a small dresser in the corner next to a bookshelf. A Queen bed with a nightstand and lamp was in the other corner, vertical to the door. Harry tossed in his suitcase, "Go get ready for bed."

"It has no windows," Kevin said, observing the room.

"So?" Harry crossed his arms.

"So, what if there's a fire?" Kevin questioned, and then continued when Harry didn't say anything, "If there's a fire, it will be dangerous for me to be in here without a fire escape, let alone no windows."

"Are you _planning _on setting a fire?" Harry said with humor in his voice, "Are you going to put another grill thing on the door knob? Get a blowtorch?"

"No?"

"Then stop making up shit," Harry walked away, leaving the door open. Kevin went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. He looked down the steps, seeing Marv at the bottom with some supplies he brought in. He jumped when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder, "You just don't give up, do you?"

"What?"

"Stop trying to escape, and go to your room," Harry pointed to the bedroom.

Kevin felt offended, "I wasn't trying to leave."

"Mmhm," Harry said, "Sure."

"I wasn't!" Kevin said.

"Whatever, go to bed," Harry said. Kevin didn't feel like arguing anymore, and went inside the room. Harry closed the door. Outside of the door, Kevin heard something moving in front of the door. After the noise ceased, he went to his door and realized he wasn't able to get out. Kevin felt claustrophobic in a small room like this, with no windows, but he was also exhausted from the car ride. Kevin jumped on the bed, pulling back the covers. It had many layers; a sheet, a blanket, a comforter, and a quilt. Kevin hadn't been in a bed like this since his family disappeared. He turned off the lamp and buried himself in the luxurious bed.


	14. Part Fourteen

Marv woke up to a noisy neighborhood. Growing up in the small town of Bethesda just outside the nation's capitol had granted him the solidarity of a calm suburb. When he moved to Chicago when he was a teenager, he always lived in the lower class, but quiet houses of the metro area. He hated that his bedroom was close to the street and not as secluded as Harry's on the top floor.

His back was still in pain. It had gradually gotten better over the days, but it was sharp and splitting when he first woke up. He turned over to lay on his stomach, hoping it would help.

Harry entered his bedroom without knocking. He was already dressed, but without his winter clothing, "Get up, Marv. We're going out."

"What?" Marv frowned, turning to see Harry, "Right now?"

"In an hour," Harry said, "I just talked to my cousin, Vinny, on the pay phone out front. He says he knows a pawnshop he used a while back. They're very discreet and don't ask questions."

"Well, then wake me up in forty minutes," Marv turned back over, closing his eyes.

"I need you to take care of the kid."

Marv groaned, rubbing his face, "Why can't you?"

"I need to go to the store and buy a map. I don't know where this address is," Harry said, while holding a piece of paper.

"I thought you lived here."

"I lived in New Jersey."

"Same thing," Marv said.

"I'm not going to debate the cultural differences between two places right now, okay Marv?" Harry sighed, "I'll be out. Lock all the doors and don't let the kid near the windows. We have to do something about the entrances to this place too."

Marv hoisted himself off the bed, and took a shower. He dressed, and went to Kevin's room. He took the chair that was put against the knob of the door, and opened it. Kevin was still asleep, hidden under the blankets.

"Hey," Marv called out, "Get up."

Kevin sat up, his eyes barely opened. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he was struggling on even sitting up. Marv repeated, "Get up."

Kevin rubbed his eyes, "Why?"

"We're going out soon," Marv said, "So unless you want to be hungry until noon, get up."

Kevin paused, "What?" With his tiredness, he didn't fully comprehend anything that was being said to him. Marv went over to him and gave him a pull off the bed. This only made the boy angry, swatting away Marv's hand. He grabbed a blanket and followed the burglar downstairs.

Marv let Kevin lay on the couch as he put some toaster strudel in the toaster. He was never hungry in the morning, so he only gave Kevin food. Kevin ate it and then went straight back to his bed, leaving the door wide open. When Marv went back up to his room right before they left, he saw Kevin asleep again.

"Did you take care of him?" Harry said as he stopped in the middle of the stairs.

Marv nodded, "Yeah. We leaving?"

"Yup," Harry held up his map, "Put that chair under the knob so he doesn't get out."

Kevin sat up, looking at the taller thief, "Marv?"

"What?" he said as he picked up the chair.

"You're going out?" Kevin asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"How long… will you guys be gone?"

Marv shrugged, "A couple of hours. Maybe more, maybe less."

"You're not taking me?"

"No," Marv looked confused, "Why would we? You tried to escape yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, "Please don't leave me in here!"

Marv wanted to frown. He didn't know why Kevin was acting so dependent all of a sudden, and so apologetic.

Harry reached the top of the steps, "Stop complaining. You got books to read," Harry was pointing to the Encyclopedia Britannica collection to his right. Harry shut the door.

"You don't think it's dangerous to leave him here alone for hours on end?" Marv suggested as they walked down the stairs.

"No," Harry said, "We left him alone that one night we went out to the bar."

"That was only for two hours, and when he was stuck to the bed, _and _when he was sick," Marv listed, "He might get out."

"Get out? No one can get out behind a chair-stuck door."

"Yeah, but what if something happens?"

"Marv, stop worrying." They entered the van, and drove to the pawnshop on the other side of New York City. Harry was surprised at the clerk's willingness to buy all of their items. Harry brought in his list of inventory, and was able to get almost all the prices he asked for.

"Do I need to fill out any forms?" Harry asked, his fake ID card ready in his pocket.

"No," The man put a hand up, "Vinny called and explained… you're all good here."

"Thank you," Harry said. He had never felt so ecstatic at the added amount of all the items. All of the stereos, the televisions, the apparel, and the jewelry came to about 26,000 dollars. The jewelry accounted for most of it. Harry and Marv chatted with joy on their way home, already talking about their next hits they were going to do. Harry wanted to buy a new vehicle eventually, so they could return to the Chicago area.

When they returned back at their temporary house, they almost forgot about Kevin. Marv went up to the room immediately, only to notice he was gone.

"Oh shit."

**Thanks for reading; also, for the readers who review under guest accounts, I love your reviews! I wish you guys would get accounts so I can reply to you personally. So here's responses for the reviews I can't reply to through message; M, I am a proud resident and native of the DC area, also known as the DMV (District Maryland Virginia) & thanks for catching the My Cousin Vinny reference! Quinn, thanks for reviewing every chapter. Caroline, here is the rest of the story. Guest, I like your ideas but I'm steering my focus to be more on Harry, Marv, and Kevin and not Kate, sorry. **


	15. Part Fifteen

Kevin wasn't scared. As soon as Harry and Marv left him alone, he smiled to himself. He listened to hear the front door close, and then waited a few more minutes in complete silence to make sure they were really gone. He fumbled with the door, knowing there was chair blocking the knob on the other side. He remembered a time that Meghan was charged with babysitting him while the rest of his family was gone. Kevin annoyed her to no end with questions, until he was finally trapped in his bedroom behind a chair. After a bit of fumbling, and pulling the door back as best as he could in the opposite direction it was suppose to go, he was able to escape. In a matter of twenty minutes of trying on this door, he was freed.

The first thing he did was go around to each door and window and try them. There were some boards put in front of the windows of the first floor, and the door had a lock on it where he couldn't open it from the inside. _Was it on the outside?_ Kevin thought, _That's strange._

He tried banging on the second story window when he couldn't lift the heavy seal. No one really noticed, and if they did, they didn't give it a second look. There weren't many passerbyers to give a bother.

When Kevin entered the bathroom, he saw a window that was high up and above the shower. Kevin took a stool he found in the other room, and went up to the window. He reached up, undid the lock, and the window opened up easily. It was small, just enough for Kevin to fit through, but he couldn't reach it. He took a few copies of large books Harry pointed at earlier and went to the bathroom, putting the books on the stool so he would have a boost.

It took him an hour or so to hoist his small body onto the window, only to see it was a tall drop down below into a back alley. Kevin gulped, and tried to back up. He spent a few more minutes trying to figure out how to get down, only to fall from his weak footing on the stool and topple down to the ground and hit his head. Hard.

After Marv realized Kevin wasn't in his room, he raced around to all of the bedrooms to see if he was in there. He was about to alert Harry of the situation, until he came across the bathroom. Kevin was unconscious, sprawled out on bathroom floor. Some blood soaked the carpet, mixing with his black hair. Marv gasped, bending over Kevin. He shook him, calling out, "Kevin, Kevin!"

Kevin didn't respond. Marv frowned, getting a towel and placing it on his wound. Marv called for Harry. Harry stood at the doorway, "Christ, what happened?"

Marv looked up to the open window. "I think he was trying to escape, but fell off whatever he built and hit his head."

"Sounds like something you would do," Harry remarked.

"Harry, we need to get him to a doctor this time," Marv struggled to pick the boy up, careful to be gentle, "He knocked himself out!"

Harry knew Marv was right. The kid hadn't come down with a sickness, he was really injured. The blood running down his face proved that. Harry paused before agreeing, "Fine. I'll call my cousin to see if he knows any underground doctors."

Marv laid him down on his bed, cleaning up his injury on his head. If his hair were still blonde, it would have been more noticeable, but since his hair was black it was on noticeable if someone scrutinized it. Marv didn't know how to put a bandage on his head, so he just left a cloth against it.

Harry came back upstairs, "Vinny said he knew this doctor some wise-guys went to whenever they got in a scuffle and they didn't want the police to know about anything. He says the doctor can come to the house."

"How much is it going to be?"

"A lot," Harry said, "And if he keeps up this shit of trying to escape and me paying for two broken windows, paying off a waitress, and now a doctor, it might just be cheaper to kill him."

"Harry, what's the big deal?" Marv said, "We just bagged all this money. We're doing just fine right now, financially."

"It's going to add up," Harry said. Marv kept the cloth pressured against Kevin's head until the doctor arrived. Kevin woke up, and immediately grasped the bed sheets as if his life depended on it. He squeezed his eyes closed. Marv tried to get his attention, "Are you okay?"

"Lights," Kevin said. Marv was confused for a second, before realizing the overhead light was irritating him. He turned it off, and then went back to the bed. Kevin tried sitting up, before lying back down again.

"Kevin," Marv said, "Kevin, can you understand me?"

"Get away," Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his body away from Marv, "Leave me alone."

Marv ignored his demands, and asked, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Wha… what?" Kevin said.

"Were you trying to sneak out the window?"

"No," Kevin backed up to the pillows, "No. I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No," Kevin frowned.

"Do you remember who I am?"

Kevin thought for a moment, "Marv."

"Good," Marv said, "Now, what was the last thing you remember?"

Kevin refused to answer, and then confessed in a cracked voice, "I don't know!"

"Okay, okay, well it's alright," Marv backed up from the bed, going into the hallway. Harry had just returned from on the street. Since the house had no landline, he had to go to the nearest payphone. Harry headed up the stairs, "Vinny doesn't know any doctors who are out on the street."

"Really?" Marv asked.

"He says the ones he knew were either whacked or arrested," Harry shrugs, "So I guess we can keep our money."

"But what about-"

"Jesus, Marv!" Harry remarked, "Just… calm down. I'm sure it's nothing serious, okay? Is he awake?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, let me look at him." Harry followed Marv into his bedroom. The kid was clutching a pillow to his front, his eyes brimming with tears. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. Harry came to the side of the bed he was sitting on, and said, "We're you trying to escape?"

"What?" Kevin shakily asked.

"We're you trying to escape?" Harry asked out of frustration, pointing off into the hallway, "Out the bathroom window? There's a stool and encyclopedias all over the floor."

Kevin shrugged. Harry didn't understand his slow responses to his questions and his unwillingness to talk was part of his injury. "Don't shrug at me – answer the question."

Kevin jumped, "I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry crossed his arms, "Stop messing with me."

"I don't know," Kevin repeated, "I-I only remember getting here last night."

"That's bullshit if I ever heard it." Harry said, "You tried to escape."

Kevin clutched his head, biting on his lip. He was struggling not to cry or yell out in pain. Marv suggested, "He must have… uh, what do you call it? Something 'con'?"

"Concussion." Harry said. "It serves you right, trying to get us in trouble."

"We should go out and try to find a private doctor," Marv said, "You know, someone who could-"

Harry put a hand up, "Marv, I'm not going to argue this with you. We need to focus on getting a better and newer vehicle for our robberies. If we go back to Chicago with those plates and the same style, even though it's painted, we're going to be caught. What we need to focus on right now are hitting off a few more houses, and then selling the old van. Okay?"

Marv said, "I understand, and I don't want to argue. I realize we have to do that to make it back home, but what about the kid?"

"Don't kill me," Kevin rasped, "Please! I'm so sorry! I don't remember trying to escape, I swear, but if I did I'm so sorry!"

"Alright, well, it's okay," Marv tried to calm down.

"No; it's not," Harry said, "If you didn't already do it to yourself I would have knocked you over the head!"

"That's not going to fix anything," Marv said, "Harry, why don't you go out and scout while I stay here and hold down the fort?"

"No, you go out," Harry said, "I'll stay here. I'm tired of going out."

"Well, are you going to take care of him?"

Kevin looked to Marv, "Don't leave me with him!"

Harry felt offended, "Excuse me!?"

Marv put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Calm down. Do you know how to take care of a concussion?"

"Uh, of course!" Harry lied, "You go out and find some empty places. I bet there's still people out vacationing for New Year's."

"Right," Marv said, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Harry said, "Right, little fella?"

Kevin frowned, averting his eyes from the thieves. Marv left the townhouse, going off to search for a vacant, wealth-filled house.


	16. Part Sixteen

Kevin was granted a moment of alone time until Harry came back. He thought he heard the front door open and close, and then again, but he wasn't sure. The older burglar brought in a first aid kit and a towel. He opened it up on the dresser, looking at everything inside.

Kevin couldn't think clearly, and time was passing very oddly. One moment he was alone, the next Harry was pulling him over. Kevin shook, but he couldn't fight back. With his concussion, he was seeing all sorts of delusions. His head was spinning, and he felt like he might throw up. He knew if he were thinking right, he would have felt so helpless and pathetic.

Harry started to wipe away the blood from his head. The cut wasn't bad, but it was still slightly bleeding. Like Marv, Harry didn't know how to bandage it. He left alone, while he pushed Kevin back towards the pillows. Kevin turned, and covered his face with a pillow. He started to sob.

Harry was unsure of his condition, but he didn't want to coddle him. He had burned his skin off, and caused as much head trauma as Kevin was feeling. Harry placed a hand on the boy's arm, making him jump, "Is it that bad, kid?"

"M-My head…" he answered.

"What about it?"

"Hurts!" Kevin said, "I'm going to die…"

"Stop it," scolded Harry, "You ain't gonna die."

Kevin cried harder, "Take me… hospital."

"If me and Marv could do without the hospital with those paint cans you bombed us with, you can survive after a little fall."

Kevin groaned, and brought the blanket over himself. Harry left the room and closed the door. Harry just assumed that Kevin's pain tolerance was much lower than his, and that's why he was reacting the way he was. Harry relaxed downstairs, and watched television. He went to check on Kevin again, who had fallen asleep. He was sweating heavily, clutching the pillow. Harry brought back the comforter, hoping it would help.

When he went back downstairs, he heard Marv come in the front door, "Hey."

"Did you see anything?"

Marv shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea to hit houses in New York City… they're all townhouses. Someone is bound to notice us."

"You think?" Harry rubbed his chin, "I think if we're discreet, then we could bag some nice houses. Find a townhouse with a back alley or a garage where we could park our van in."

"Okay," Marv said, and then told Harry the address to the multiple townhouses he found around the other neighborhoods. Harry smiled at the list Marv gave him, reading off at least seven possible hits.

"You up for more jobs tonight?" Harry asked his partner.

"What about the kid?" Marv reminded him, "Last time we left him here, he tries to escape-"

"-and last time we took him with us, he tries to escape," Harry finished.

"Do you think we could take him with us?" Marv suggested.

"No. Not at all." Harry shook his head, "Just take care of him, let him eat, and then handcuff him to something when we go out. It worked when we went to the bar, it'll work tonight."

"Alright," sighed Marv. He checked on Kevin this time, finding him awake. He was confused, and slow to answer or respond to questions. Marv brought him food, but he refused to eat it due to his nausea. Marv left it on the nightstand, and took a small bathroom trashcan and placed it next to the bed Kevin was in, just to be safe. After he fell asleep, Marv hooked his hand to the bedpost with a handcuff.

Harry and Marv went out when it was dark, and were able to steal a couple of marketable securities and jewelry from a townhouse. Marv didn't like the fact that they were hitting off townhouses, but then again he was always a thief that wasn't careful.

Harry and Marv returned with their bags fool of stolen items, placing them in the living room. They were both tired though, and went straight to their bedrooms. Marv forgot that Kevin was still in his bedroom. He undid his restraints and shook the boy, "Hey, get up now."

Kevin groaned, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, "What's… happening?"

"It's time for you to go to bed."

"Who…"

"It's me, Marv."

Kevin squinted at him, "What?"

"Come on, get up."

Kevin scooted away, "I don't know who you are."

"What?" Marv said, crossing his arms, "Of course you do."

Kevin frowned, "Are you related to me?"

"Stop messing around, Kevin."

"What?" Kevin said, "Who's Kevin?"


	17. Part Seventeen

Kevin had thought of the idea soon after Harry left him alone. Since his escape plan did not work, he figured he might as well make the best of his injury and fake amnesia.

Marv said, "You're Kevin. Kevin McCalister!"

Kevin frowned, "I don't remember."

"Oh God," Marv said, turning his head, "Harry!"

Harry came into the room moments later, "What?"

"Who are you?" Kevin asked the shorter man.

Harry furrowed his brow, "What?"

"He lost his memory," Marv stated, "He doesn't know who he is."

"Bullshit," Harry muttered, walking over to the bed. Kevin recoiled from the man when he approached him. "You don't know my name?"

Kevin slowly shook his head. Harry crossed his arms, "I swear to God, kid, if you're lying…"

"Are… are you going to hurt me?" Kevin's time acting in school plays was coming in handy. He thought he was coming of genuine. "Please, I don't know… are you my relative?"

"Stop messing around," Harry said, but with an unsure voice. If he did have amnesia, he didn't want to give away that he had been kidnapped. Harry sat down on the bed, trying a non-threatening gesture. "Do you know who I am?"

"No." Kevin said.

"You're lying."

"I don't know what's going on," Kevin frowned, looking between Harry and Marv, "Please, tell me who you are."

"Like I said, I'm-" Marv started.

Harry put a hand up to stop him, "Shut up, Marv. We don't know if he really has amnesia, but if he _does _then you wouldn't want him knowing our names."

"Why not?" Kevin fearfully asked. Harry stood up, glaring at Kevin before guiding Marv out of the room. Harry closed the bedroom door, standing out in the hallway with Marv.

"I think he's faking it," Harry whispered, "The kid's more clever than you think."

"Come on, Harry, he has a concussion. He doesn't have the energy or the state of mind at the moment to conduct anything elaborate like that."

"It ain't elaborate, Marv," Harry rolled his eyes, "All he has to do is ask 'Who am I?' and act all oblivious and innocent to his surroundings, and viola – kid thinks he's getting off free."

"I don't know…" Marv rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry thought for a moment before smirking to himself. He told Marv to hang on, and he went downstairs. He returned with a golden ring, "I didn't want to turn this into the pawnshop clerk because it had this name on it."

"What's it say?" Harry held the ring up to the light. On the ring was the name of someone inside the band; _Kaitlin Jenson._ On the side of the ring by the green gem was the year 1972, and on the other side was a Phoenix.

"Class ring," Harry explained, "Belonged to the better half. I didn't get rid of it because of the name in there; if someone bought it and found this 'Kaitlin Jenson,' then we'd be in deep shit."

"Right," Marv said, "Well, how you going to…?"

"Watch," Harry and Marv reentered the room. Harry tossed the class ring to Kevin, who barely had enough time to react. He caught it at the last moment, "You see that, kid? Ring any bells?"

"No," Kevin didn't look at it.

"Look closer."

Kevin did. He gave a small gasp when he saw his mother's name, but gulped and tried to hide it, "I don't recognize it."

"Oh, good," Harry took the ring back, "Because this is a nice, expensive ring. It'll go for a hefty amount."

"That's not yours!"

"Oh?" Harry said, holding up the ring, "How so?"

"The name…"

"We'll be right back," Marv interjected, "We're going to go sell it. A gold ring like that could cost up to a thousand dollars!"

"Alright, we'll be back," Harry and Marv started to walk out of the room.

Kevin knew the right think to do was at least protect his mother's most precious and sentimental item; her college class ring. She wore it all the time, except when she would travel. She was afraid to lose it when she traveled for business or vacation, which is why she left at home when she went to Paris. Kevin knew he would probably get in trouble, but he had to at least try to save the ring, "N-No! Don't…"

"I knew it!" Harry spun around, smiling in victory, "You lying little bastard! How dare you try to trick us again!"

Marv laughed, "That was actually pretty smart."

"This isn't a joking matter," Harry approached Kevin, "What if I hadn't been here, Marv? Would you just let the kid go if he _claimed _he didn't remember anything?"

"No!" Marv defended himself, "I might be idiotic sometimes but I'm not that bad!"

Harry snatched Kevin's wrist, almost twisting it. Kevin tried to pry him off; he didn't want a repeat of what happened in the van when he broke the window. Harry threatened, "If you don't stop with your shenanigans, I swear to you, I'll hit you so hard that you will loose your memory. Do you understand?"

Kevin wanted to retort something along the lines of, "If I do loose my memory in real life, would you let me go?" but decided against it. He didn't want to end up with a broken arm, and Harry's grip was ever increasing. He nodded, "Y-Yes."

Harry let go of Kevin when he felt him starting to tremble. He pocketed the ring and told Marv, "Make sure he doesn't try to escape again."

"What," Marv snickered, "am I suppose to watch him all the time now?"

"Exactly," Harry said, "I'm going to go to the pawnshop and sell off those items, and since they're small it won't take me a whole lot of muscle to carry them in. You stay here and keep an eye on him – we can't afford to slip up again." Harry turned toward Kevin, who was rubbing his sore wrist, "And you – you're going to listen to Marv here and do everything he says. You are not to leave a room if Marv isn't with you."

"Okay, Harry," Marv intervened, noticing how scared Kevin was becoming, "He won't be a hassle. Remember, he has a concussion."

"I'll be going," Harry said, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to Anonymous Reviewer M: Yes! I do live in the district area! So glad to hear one of my readers live so close! I hope you love the DC area as much as me!<strong>


	18. Part Eighteen

Though Kevin was able to think of a plan, even though it didn't work out in his favor, he was still feeling delusional and over emotional; the complications from the concussion. When Marv came over to him, he immediately started to talk, "I am so sorry. I really am!"

"Okay, whatever," Marv was indifferent. Because Harry and him had racked up so much money, thanks to the kid's wealthy parents, Marv felt himself lightened when he would see the injuries on his head, and the scars on his feet. He liked the feeling on his share, 13,000 dollars, in his coat pocket. He knew a good sum of the money was going to go towards a shared car, but he would still have a lot left over.

"Is Harry- I mean Mr. Lime- really mad at me?"

"You know, it depends on the day," Marv explained, "I wouldn't sweat it, squirt. Thanks to your house, we have over twenty G's in cash."

"What?" Kevin said, "You sold it all? _Already?"_

"Uh… yeah."

"Did you sell the television?" Marv nods. "What about the stereo system?" Marv nods again. "My mother's coats?" Though it's delayed, Marv timidly says, "Yes."

Kevin, though he didn't want to, started to hyperventilate and cry. He couldn't handle the fact that it was _his _fault his family's well-earned possessions were taken. It broke his heart.

Marv felt awkward. Even though he was bragging, he didn't mean to upset him, especially in his condition. Feeling guilt bubble inside of him, Marv sat on the bed and placed a hand on Kevin, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… do you want something to eat?"

Kevin hid his face in his hands, shaking his head, "Leave me alone."

"I don't think you've eaten since this morning."

"Why do you care!?" Kevin accused, "I don't want anything because I feel nauseous."

"Alright-"

"Leave me alone!" Kevin demanded.

Marv curled his fists, "Loose the tone, boy. I may be the nicer one out of the two but don't raise your voice at me. Okay?"

Kevin frowned. His moods were a roller coaster, "I'm sorry."

Marv loosened up, "It's fine. Go to your own room, though." Kevin did as he was told and struggled to walk across the hall but managed to make it. Feeling a variety of emotions within, Kevin passed out as soon as he hit the bed, covering himself with the blankets before hand. Harry had told Marv to watch him constantly, but with him unconscious, Marv figured it was okay to go downstairs and do his own thing.

Marv went up to check on Kevin every thirty minutes or so. He was inactive, completely asleep. After he had checked on him for the fourth time, Kevin woke up when Marv accidently tripped over the chair in the hallway. Marv bit on his lip, "Sorry."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked in a slight panic.

"Nothing, I just tripped on something."

"Marv," Kevin said.

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

Marv walked into his room, "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

Kevin sat up, clutching the covers, "What… what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, probably get you some medicine for that concussion." Marv said.

"No," Kevin shook his head, "Have you thought about what you're going to do in the long run?"

"Uh, well, we're going to buy a car," Marv said. "Then were going to head back to the Chicago area."

"Really?" Kevin asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah…" Marv said.

"Am I ever going to see my family again?"

Marv paused. He rubbed the back of his neck, "You'd tell the police who were are."

"No, I swear!" Kevin immediately answered, "I don't even know your last names. Well, I know Harry's, but not your's."

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Marv walked out of the room, feeling melancholy, "We can't do that."

He shut the door.


	19. Part Nineteen

Kevin laid in bed for the next day, and the days after. It was the only thing he could do to get better and stronger. He didn't see Harry at all; it was always Marv who brought him food. He was able to find a couple of interesting books on the bookshelf next to his bed to read, but they were slow and above his reading level. He wished he had his video games.

When he awoke in the early morning of New Year's Eve, he didn't feel so bad anymore. He felt sluggish from all of the days spent laying down, but the pain in his head wasn't almost non-existent. He went to the bathroom, and looked at himself. His face, which had been dreary and sick-looking for the whole week he was with the burglars, had improved to a healthy color. His hair was still black, which was unfortunate.

He doubted anyone was awake yet. Marv had been keeping his door cracked, not bothering to close or barricade it to keep Kevin inside. He knew that the house was secure enough to keep him inside. Kevin decided to take a shower, and then head downstairs. He was afraid he was going to get in trouble, coming down here by himself, but he had been too bored to stay in his room and read another boring novel. He turned on the television, keeping it quiet. He sat back on the couch, and rested his head on the arm. He hadn't seen television since Christmas Eve. Even though they were old sitcom reruns, he was thankful not to be so bored.

"Kevin?" He nearly jumped when he heard the voice. He turned around, to see Marv. Kevin couldn't understand why adults dressed in normal clothes during the morning. He always tried to stay in his sleep clothes as long as possible. "How long you been up?"

"Thirty minutes, or so…" Upon seeing Marv, Kevin relaxed again. Marv started to head into the kitchen, before stopping and pointing at Kevin, "You better not be trying anything."

Kevin sat up, looking at Marv, "If I was, I wouldn't be laying on the couch."

"Don't be smart," Marv said.

"I'm not, I'm just stating the obvious."

Marv shook his head, and continued to the kitchen. Bored with the sitcom already, Kevin followed him into the kitchen. Marv turned around when he heard his small footsteps, "What are you doing?"

"Going into the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Why else would someone go into the kitchen?"

Kevin passed Marv. With Marv taking care of Kevin in the past days, he thought that maybe the boy had warmed up to him a little. He knew that Kevin was acting a lot more daring, but not in an aggressive way. Marv went over to fix some coffee while Kevin looked in the fridge.

"There's nothing here," Kevin frowned.

"Oh," Marv said, still not fully awake.

"Are you going to go out and get food?"

Marv poured the crushed coffee beans into the filter, "I guess."

"Can I have some coffee?" Kevin went over to Marv.

"You're a bit too young for coffee," Marv said, finishing the coffee, "Do you always ask so many questions in the morning? Jesus."

"Yeah," Kevin said, "Why are you dressed already? Are you going out?"

"Only to make a phone call," Marv said. Harry entered the kitchen, ignoring Kevin's presence, "You ready, Marv?"

"Do you have the phone number?"

Harry nodded.

"Who are you calling?" Kevin asked the two burglars.

"No one you need to worry about," Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, Marv."

Harry left. Marv told Kevin, "We're going to be gone ten minutes, tops. Don't do anything drastic while we're gone."

"Who are you calling?" Kevin caught Marv by the end of his sleeve and spoke in a voice only loud enough for him to hear.

"Get off," Marv shoved his arm away from Kevin. The men locked the door behind them, heading off on the street.

Marv leaned against the phone stand as Harry dialed the number. Marv asked, "You sure this is the right time to call?"

"She gave me this number, this time, and this date to call," Harry held up a piece of ripped paper, "Told it to me, and left it for me. Woman thinks I'm dumb, or something.  
>Harry waited for the phone to pick up, which was immediately. A woman's voice came on the phone, "Hello?"<p>

"Mrs. McCalister?" Harry asked. Marv leaned in to hear the call.

"Hi, Mr. Lime. Mr. Merchants. Thank you with following through with my offer. Though it's a shame you flooded my house and tarred up my steps…"

"That wasn't… we only flooded your house to match all of our other jobs," Harry said, "Your son gave us quite the challenge. Did you know how evil he is?"

"I apologize, on my son's behalf," Kate answered.

"I mean, the kid tied paint cans to the railings and a blowtorch on the back door! Where did he learn that?" Harry scoffed.

"Trust me, Mr. Lime, I am very sorry," Kate said, her voice nervous, "I hope the items in my house did not disappoint; they did bring in a hefty amount of money, did they not?"

"They did," Harry remembered, smiling, "But your kid is causing more trouble than we thought."

"Exactly why I wanted to get rid of him, I'm actually surprised you haven't killed him yet with the way he acts. He's a little brat." Kate said.

"I've come close," Harry joked, "Did the police find his clothes yet? We dumped them in Lake Michigan."

"Yes, they have, but they're still searching for a body, which they won't find," Kate's voice was filled with arrogance, "I am very thankful for what you've men have done – you don't know how much stress you have taken off my back."

"I wish we could say it's our pleasure, but he's given us a hard time," Harry explained, "We expected to just have your house and take the kid. We thought, 'what can a eight-year-old do?' I was close to killing him, Mrs. McCalister."

"Don't let him know I'm involved," Kate said, "You are doing what I told you to do, right?"

"What?"

Kate sighed, "Acting like we're the only two behind his disappearance, and not you?"

"We've been doing that, even when he's not listening, just in case," Harry said, "We've been keeping it to ourselves."

"Good," Kate said, "Thank you again, you really don't know how much this means to me. I don't know if you're in the Chicago area still, but I left a payment buried in the dirt at the directions I have written on the paper."

Harry flipped the paper to see a crudely written map, "Feel free to go and get the money; extra payment."

"Thank you," Kate said, "Now I only have four kids to worry about." Kate paused, "Also, Mr. Lime? I found a gold tooth in my living room."

"The police didn't find it, did they?"

"No," Kate said, "I hid it away before the police could find it. It's great; I acted all worried and panicky and the police didn't suspect a thing, neither did my family."

"Oh, good," Harry said, relief in his voice.

"Goodbye," Kate hung up the phone.


	20. Part Twenty

Kevin decided to make himself a cup of coffee while the thieves were out. He wasn't sure what went into coffee, so he put in a spoonful of sugar and some milk just like if he was fixing tea. Once he took a sip of it, he recoiled in disgust. It was so nasty to Kevin, so he poured it out in the sink. As soon as he did, the two men entered the house. He overheard them speaking.

"So the money is in park?" Marv asked, "Great, now we gotta go back all the way to the Mid-West just to get ten g's."

"Stop complaining, it's money either way," Harry said.

They entered the room, to see Kevin looking in the fridge at the small amount of groceries left. He closed the door, stating, "We need food."

"No shit," Harry said. He pulled two cups from the cabinet, pouring the coffee into it. Marv lightly pushed Kevin out of the kitchen. All the way over in the foyer, he saw the coat rack. Harry and Marv's coats were hanging on them. Kevin wondered if Harry still had his mother's ring in his pocket. He went over to it, making sure Harry and Marv didn't see him leave the dining room; the room between the living room and kitchen. He hurriedly searched the grey, tweed jacket that belonged to Harry and grabbed whatever he could find. He sat on the stairs. He found a piece of paper, a paperclip, a lighter, and his mother's ring.

He looked at the ring, coiling it in his fist. He swallowed down a rising lump in his throat. He pocketed it, and then stood to put the other things away. Out of curiosity, he read what was on the paper.

_847-555-0101 – Pay phone in Winnetka_

_Call December 31__st__, at 9 A.M._

Kevin flipped it over. He noticed the small square drawn on it. It was labeled West Elm Street Park, a park he went to frequently with his friends from school. It wasn't much of a park; just grass. There were circles drawn around, and Kevin assumed they representations of tree. An 'X' was drawn by one of the tree circles at the top corner. That was the extent of the drawing.

He put the items back into the coat when he heard someone approaching. He spun around, facing Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped.

Kevin shrugged, looking around innocently.

"You need to stop being so suspicious, kid," Harry shook his head, "Why are you pacing around the foyer like some dog?"

Kevin didn't appreciate the comparison, "I'm not pacing. I'm just bored."

Harry took his coat, "Then go watch T.V. or something."

"Are you leaving?"

"Why should you care?" Harry said.

"Can I come with?" Kevin asked.

"No," Harry said, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Kevin whined.

"Because you'll try to escape," Harry stated, "You know it, I know it, Marv knows it."

"I've never seen New York City, though!" Kevin said, "Please! I'll stay in the car! I'm just so… I have cabin fever."

Harry put his coat on, "I don't care."

"Please," Kevin asked, "Please! I promise I'll be good!"

"No!" Harry snapped.

Kevin grabbed onto Harry's arm, the man became unnerved, "I swear to God, really, I won't try anything!" This was part of Kevin's plan to gain his trust. Marv was easy to convince, but Harry was a whole other project to take on. It was the only way to escape; get on their good side and then make a run for it. There was no way Kevin could escape when he already tried several times and to no avail.

Harry, on the other hand, was debating whether or not to take him with him. If it had been yesterday, before he talked to that awful woman, he would have said "No" and yelled at him for even thinking he could ask him something. But with the way that parent showed such disregard for her own flesh and blood, it made him almost feel a bit sad for Kevin. It was especially disheartening to see Kevin try to escape and go back home to a mother who didn't want him.

"Fine," Harry said, "But if you're not dressed in one minute, then I'm leaving."

Kevin rushed up the stairs; shortly returning dressed in warm clothes. He would have to bare the cold without a jacket, like before. Harry opened the door, "If you try anything, anything at all, I swear you'll spend your days locked up in your room."

"I know," Kevin said, "Let's go."

"Jesus," Harry said, directed at the kid's eagerness. Even though Kevin wasn't going to try anything, Harry didn't know that and roughly grabbed onto his arm when they walked to the van. Kevin sat in the passenger seat, while Harry went to the driver's side.

"You're lucky, you know that?" Harry said as he started the car, "I'm in a good mood today, so don't mess it up."

"I won't," Kevin smiled, "Are you going to Times Square?"

"No," Harry pulled onto the road, "I don't need to go to Times Square to get a couple of groceries."

"There could be a grocery store by Times Square."

"Please," Kevin begged, "It's the least you could do."

"The _least_ I could do!?"

"Yeah, since you kidnapped me."

Harry sighed, "You're really pushing it."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, bringing a small hand to his lips, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry didn't know what he was trying to do, but his nicer nature was definitely suspicious. He looked over at Kevin, still driving straight down the road. He wasn't paying attention very well.

"Listen, kid, I'm not as daft as Marv, so don't think you can just-"

Kevin gripped the seat, "Watch out!"

It was too late; the Dodge's front collided with the expensive-looking car in front.


	21. Part Twenty-One

Kevin gasped when he felt the sharp jerk of Harry's van stop. He froze, in shock. Was anything broken? Was he dead? Harry, on the other hand, was angry as soon as the front of his van hit the bumper of the car. He cursed loudly, hitting his fists against his steering wheel.

Soon, a suit-wearing man was up at his window. Harry rolled down his window. The men shouted at each other, cursing each other out. The man outside started to back away, when Harry threatened to open his door and fight him. Being the city person he was, the man flipped Harry the bird and went back to his car. The man yelled, "I hope you have insurance!"

"Whatever," Harry closed his door. He didn't want to get out and see the damage. Whatever damage he caused to his front would have to be dealt with earlier. It was banged up good, but no metal or lights had been damaged. Harry put his car in 'drive' again, and cursed to himself. He turned to Kevin, "Why the fuck did he stopped anyway? Was there a stop sign? A light? No, there wasn't."

Kevin finally found his voice, "Do you not have airbags in here?"

"No," Harry said, "I took them out."

"So I guess we're not going to Times Square?"

"We never were," Harry growled. Kevin sunk back in his seat, frowning. He expected to see much more of New York City than just rows of townhouses and a few stores. Where was the Empire State Building? The World Trade Center? What about the Statue of Liberty? Harry paralleled parked in a tight spot.

Harry pointed to the back. Kevin noticed they had covered both windows with cardboard, the windshield and front door windows being the only windows one could look out of. "Get back by that rail."

"Why?" Kevin asked.

Harry pulled out some handcuffs, "We can't having you escaping now, can we?"

"But, I've been fine! I haven't tried anything," Kevin tried.

"I'll only be a few minutes," Harry said, "Come on, get in the back."

With a heavy heart, Kevin did as he was told. Harry followed him back in the van, cuffing his hand to the rail. He then exited the van, returning with a few bags of groceries fifteen minutes later. He unhooked Kevin, and the boy went back to the passenger seat. It was dark back in the van, and he didn't want to stay another minute back there. "So, we're still not going to Times Square?"

"No, kid, stop asking," Harry pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and his lighter. He lit a cigarette, and then started to feel around in his coat pocket. Something was missing. He felt the piece of paper, but he couldn't find the ring. While he was searching, he crumbled up the piece of paper with the number Kate was called on. Couldn't have Kevin finding that paper, even if he didn't know what the words meant. Harry turned to Kevin, "Where's the ring?"

Kevin feigned innocence, "What?"

"I know you took it," Harry said, "Give it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry started to drive, "Alright. By the time we get back to the townhouse, you better tell me where you put that ring. Okay?"

Kevin didn't say anything when they were back inside at the townhouse; Harry grabbed his arm and squeezed it, "Tell me where the ring is!"

"No, I can't." Kevin cowered.

"What's going on?" Marv entered the foyer.

"We've got a little pickpocket-er here," Harry squeezed tighter on his arm, "He stole the ring."

"Please, it's the only thing I have left of my mother," Kevin confessed, "Without her class ring, I have nothing!"

Harry wanted to tell the truth about his mother just to get the expensive ring back, but he knew it wouldn't be worth it. If Kevin somehow escaped with the knowledge of a mother who set up her own son's kidnapping, Harry, Marv, _and _Kate McCalister would be in jeopardy. Harry let go of the boy, "Keep the ring in your nightstand drawer, okay? Don't carry it around in your pocket so casually."

Kevin didn't say another word, and went upstairs to do just what Harry said. Marv said, "Did you buy food?"

"Calm down, it's right here," Harry handed Marv the groceries, "After we eat, we need to go take care of the car. It's going to take a while, so we need to leave as soon as we're done."

"When are we leaving?" Marv asked.

"As soon as we buy the car," Harry said, "I figure it's safe to go back, especially if we have a different car or van. Besides, the police are only looking for someone that matches my description, not your's."

"So we're leaving tonight?" Marv said.

"Yeah."

Marv frowned, "But it's New Year's Eve. Aren't we going to go out?"

"We'll go out when we get back," Harry said.

"Alright." Marv said.

Kevin was alone most of the day, and he hated being locked in a room. He was in the third floor master bedroom Harry had chosen. It was the only bedroom with a television. The men thought if Kevin had a television, he wouldn't try anything if he was entertained. They were wrong, since the boy spent a good hour trying to pry open the windows, banging on the windows, and trying to open the door with a variety of items he found in the dresser drawers. Nothing worked, and Kevin gave up for the time being. He laid on the end of the bed on his stomach, clutching a pillow and watching some shows and then some news. He didn't see any report on him missing, and assumed it was because he was in the New York area and not Chicago.

He fell asleep when it became dark, and awakened late in the night. It was Harry. Kevin sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?"

"We're leaving," Harry said, pulling Kevin a little, "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked, getting off the bed.

"Out of New York," was all Harry told him. Harry started cleaning up the room, making sure the bed was made and the master bathroom was clean. Marv was waiting on the stairs, reading a magazine.

"Where are we going?" He tried with Marv.

"We're going back to the Chicago area," Marv said, "Don't get any ideas. We're not stopping again at a restaurant on the way back for you to make another escape attempt."

Kevin's heart filled with joy. He knew they were going back to Harry and Marv's house, but at least he would be back in greater Chicago! "Well, let's go," Kevin pushed.

Marv closed his magazine, and led Kevin out to the car. It was a new van; a year or two older than their Dodge van, with no markings what so ever for it to stand out. There were pull-down seats in the back, so Kevin didn't have to sit on the floor.

Marv got in the driver's seat, and later, Harry joined them in the van. Kevin tried to get a good look at all of New York City as they passed. There wasn't anything really to look at, so Kevin decided to go back to sleep. He managed to remember the ring in his nightstand before leaving the townhouse. He looked at the ring, the city lights shining off of it. He hid the ring in his curled hand, bringing it to his face. He let a tear fall as he thought, _I miss you, Mom. If you rescue me, I'll never be bad again. I swear._


	22. Part Twenty-Two

Kevin woke up in the early morning. They had stopped on the side of the road deep in a country road. Kevin took a long time to wake up. Marv was at the wheel, and Harry at the passenger side. They were both asleep on their sides, their breathing loud. Kevin stretched and walked in between the two seats, looking at nothing but trees. Kevin couldn't get back to sleep, since he fell asleep in the early evening of yesterday – or technically, last year. He curled back into the seat, facing the back. It was awfully cold, and he never had his jacket on him since he'd been taken. The men must have not been asleep too long, Kevin figured, because this coldness was new.

Eventually, Kevin went back to the space behind the way back seat, finding his suitcase. He pulled out some of his sweaters, creating a make shift blanket. It was still cold; he couldn't understand how Harry and Marv slept with only their coats on. With nothing else to do, Kevin overslept in the back.

The next time he woke up, it was to voices. It was much colder in the van now, it felt like a freezer. His hands were numb and he could see his breath. Marv was the only one talking, as he shoved Harry, "Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Kevin gasped when he saw all of the snow that was outside. The road was completely covered, with at least three feet of snow. If he walked outside, he would almost drown in it. The snow did not relent either, as it continued to fall.

"What?" Harry groaned. He leaned forward in surprise, "Wha… what? Why the hell… where did all this come from?"

Marv hugged himself, shaking, "It's so cold. We have to get back on the road," Marv started up the car, and tried to get back on the road. The car didn't budge, "Damn it!"

"Okay, well it looks like we're stuck here," Harry sighed, "I didn't check the weather. How far are we?"

Marv looked at the map, "An hour from Akron, I think. We're thirty minutes from the main road back."

"It'll stop," Harry shivered, "Eventually."

"What if it doesn't?" Marv asked.

"It's fine, Marv!" Harry said, "Turn off the car."

"Are you insane?" Marv remarked, "Without the heat, we'll freeze to death."

"With the car on, and the van stuck in the snow, we'll die from carbon monoxide posionin'. Do you want that? I sure don't."

Marv slowly turned the car off, "This sucks."

"Where are we?" Kevin spoke up in a scratchy voice.

"Not in a good place…" Marv said, and turned to Harry, "You think this will pass?"

"Yeah, it's snowfall is slowing down; look," Harry pointed to the faltering snow. "What we need to do is get out and go find someone who has a shovel. The roads are fine, but we're too far off on the road to think about getting back on with all this snow blocking us in."

"Great," Marv said.

"Go out and see if you can find a house," Harry said, "Offer them money for their shovel; I'm sure there's some old farmer who would be more than willing to help someone out."

"Me?" Marv pointed to himself, "Why do I have to do it?"

"Open the door," Harry said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Open the door, Marv," Harry repeated. Marv shook his head and put his hand on the handle. He tried to open the door with all of the strength he had, but it wouldn't open. "Damn, this snow is too piled up!"

"Exactly," Harry said, "Just as I thought. You can fit through the window with your lanky frame. Do you think I can fit through the window?"

"Oh, Harry," Marv said in a sympathetic voice, "You're not big, you're just kind of stocky."

"Stop making excuses," Harry snapped, "Come on, Marv."

"Hey," Marv turned back to Kevin, "You can fit through the window."

"Stop fooling around," Harry said, "Go, Marv!"

"Fine," Marv started to roll down the window. He then hoisted his body through, starting with his legs. When he landed in the snow, he shrieked, "It's so cold!"

"Well then, hurry up and find a shovel." With that, Marv started to walk down the road, getting out of the snow. Harry leaned over and rolled the window back up.

"Why can't we have the heat on?" Kevin asked, "It's probably colder in here than it is outside."

"Carbon monoxide poisoning." Harry said, "The tailpipe is blocked by snow. If it's blocked by snow, it's submerged. Carbon monoxide gets into the car, and it's odorless, so it would kill us and we wouldn't even know."

"How do you know this?"

"Basic chemistry." Harry responded, "Why do you care?"

He was so cold. He used his extra clothing to keep warm. He shrugged, but didn't answer Harry's question. "What college did you go to?"

Harry chuckled, "College? You really think I went to college?"

"You know all about chemistry," Kevin suggested.

"Kid, I never even made it to high school, let alone Junior High."

"Oh," Kevin said, "Then why do you know so much about chemistry?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I dunno, I just am."

"I went to college-"

Kevin said, "But you just said…"

"I didn't _pay_ for college or nothing, no. I just went to a college and sat in a lecture hall and listened to the professor. I didn't get credits at all, I just…"

"You stole the education," Kevin elicited.

"Sure," Harry said, "Whatever. It's not the same thing. You don't go to college to pay for education, you go to pay for credits."

"How long have you been stealing?"

"Why are you asking so many god damn questions!?" Harry said, exasperated, "Damn, kid."

"I'm trying to…" Kevin shivered, "Distract myself from how cold it is."

"Well, I'm cold too, but up not running my trap."

"Can we please turn on the heat?"

"Even if we did start the car, we'd be losing gas," Harry said, "I'm not wasting money."

Kevin brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He shook, hiding his bare hands in his sweater, "Harry, please."

"That's Mr. Lime," Harry corrected. "Jesus, just get an extra coat that's back there. I think Marv packed an extra one."

Kevin crawled to the back, finding a black winter coat under a suitcase. He went back to the front with it, covering himself with it. It smelled of leftover cologne, unfortunately, but it kept him a little warmer.

Forty minutes passed, and Kevin spoke up, "Where is Marv?"

"What?" Harry scoffed, "For all I know, Marv is probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

Another hour passed, and Marv still didn't return. The snow had started to pick up, much to the chagrin of Harry, who had predicated that it would slow. Harry tried to open the door, but even he couldn't get it open. He turned around to Kevin, "See if you can open the door in the back."

Since it was a sliding back door, all Kevin had to do was pull it back. When he got it a half a foot open, snow started to flood in. Harry commanded, "Close it, close it!"

Kevin did, but some snow was already inside the van. Because it was cold in the vehicle, it didn't melt. Kevin gulped, "How long do you think we will be stuck here?"

"I don't know," Harry shivered, "Until we freeze to death, I guess."

Kevin was getting frustrated, "This… this wouldn't have happened if you didn't rob my house in the first place."

"Yeah, too bad for you, I guess," Harry retorted. Because of the lack of heat, Harry didn't have the energy to raise his voice or threaten him.

"And _you _too," Kevin pointed out. "Do we have any food in here?"

"No," Harry frowned, "Stop asking so many questions. It's annoying."

"Do you want to know what I find annoying?"

Harry sighed, "No, I don't want to know."

"I find it annoying that I'm stuck here with you and Marv," Kevin said bitterly.

"That's Mr. Merchants to you, kid," Harry said, "Don't get brave, now. I can still hurt you if I want to."

"Why can't you just put a ransom up for me like a normal criminal?" Kevin whined.

_Because your mother doesn't want you back, _Harry thought, but didn't say, "It's too cold for this."

"Why can't you get out and go look for him?" Kevin asked impatiently.

"Because I can't fit through a window," Harry said in a small voice.

"Yes you can," Kevin encouraged.

"Even if I could, I'm not going out in this wannabe blizzard."

There was silence for a bit, before Kevin got the urge to talk again. There was nothing else to do, "How old are you?"

"That's very rude," Harry said.

"I'll tell you my age if you tell me your's."

Harry shook his head, "That's not the same."

"I'm eight."

"Great," Harry said, "I don't care."

"But what about-"

"Kevin!" Harry snapped, "I'm freezing to death here, can you please, God help me, please shut up."

Kevin fumed, crossing his arms, "Fine."

"Good," Harry said. He leaned forward, and tried to look out the window. All he could see was white. Everything was covered in snow, and the snow wasn't relenting. Fewer cars had driven down the road, causing the road to be almost invisible. Harry feared that Marv actually had frozen to death; he was that daft. Harry wouldn't be surprise if he was. Though he would never admit it, he was afraid that he would freeze to death as well inside the car. Kevin, because of his small body, would go first, and then eventually he would. In desperation, he started up the car to get a few minutes of heat.

"What about the carbon monoxide?" Kevin piped up.

"Please, shut up," Harry rolled his eyes.


	23. Part Twenty-Three

Three hours passed and Marv still wasn't back. Now, Harry was starting to get worried. He had turned the car on at different intervals, enough to get a little heat but not enough to be killed by the gas. Kevin hadn't spoken in a while, due to being so cold. All the two could focus on was how to stay warm.

The snow had stopped, but the snow was tall and thick. He worried for Marv; why wasn't he back? Was he still walking? Harry knew he couldn't sit here any longer. What if his partner was dead? Marv was like a brother, and if he died, he would never forgive himself. Harry didn't know what to do. Stay here, freezing, waiting for something, or to go outside in the elements, still freezing, and look for Marv.

"Kevin," Harry said. There was no response. Harry spun around, seeing him as unconscious. Harry panicked. Was he dead? Frozen? Harry leaned over and shook him, "Kevin!" Kevin awoke with a start. Harry calmed.

"What?" Kevin groaned, trembling from the cold.

"We're leaving," he announced, "Put on those sweaters you have and that coat."

"I can't walk in the snow, it's as tall as me."

"You'll be fine, stop complaining," Harry said, but wasn't sure. He knew Marv was the only one who could really walk in this snow. At 5 feet 4, the snow came to his waist. With Kevin, the snow came to his neck. Harry came to the back of the van. Kevin did as told and put on the warmer clothing.

Harry pulled back the van door, allowing the snow to pile into the van floor. Harry hated that, especially in a new van, but he had to do it to get out. He stepped into the snow, his pants legs getting soaked. He turned back to the opening of the van, "Come on."

Kevin took Harry's outstretched hand, and stepped into the snow. He gasped when he fell through, not expecting it to be so thin. Harry caught him under his arms before he could fall through all the way. He carried him to the stand-able road, thin from the frequent car travel. The air was still, but the air was so cold.

"Can I just stay in the van?"

"And escape, or get help?" Harry grabbed Kevin's wrist, yanking him forward, "I don't think so."

Kevin, with his free hand, buttoned up the large coat. He bent his head forward into his chest, trying to block out the coldness. For as long as they walked down the large road, there were no houses in sight. Why did Harry and Marv have to park in the middle of nowhere to sleep? They walked for a half an hour before Kevin halted. Harry stopped, and turned back to him, "We can't stop now, come on."

"You're walking so fast," Kevin panted, the cold air burning his lungs.

Harry was walking at his normal pace, "No, I'm not. Keep up."

Kevin dragged his feet when Harry tugged on his wrist, "Stop it, please. Let's rest."

"Come on," Harry growled.

Kevin started to cry, "I don't feel good."

"Neither do I, kid, but you don't see me whining," Harry forced Kevin to walk, it was either walk or be dragged in the snow. Harry was frustrated. He had to deal with a reluctant and upset child that wasn't even his, while trying to find his partner. He was getting desperate, and Kevin didn't stop whining.

He let go of his wrist, turning around, "Let me ask you; if you had to pick, which one of us would you pick? Me or Marv?"

Kevin frowned, wiping his eyes, "What?"

"If we were in a life or death situation, metaphorically speaking here," Harry explained, "And you had to save one of us, who would you choose?"

Kevin paused, before saying, "You'll be mad."

"Well, spit it out."

"I would save Marv," Kevin admitted.

"Okay then," Harry said, "We're getting somewhere. You don't want to be stuck with just me now, do you? If you haven't realized, I'm not such a nice person, especially to kindergarteners who want to burn my skull off."

Kevin knew Harry was right. He didn't want to be stuck with just him. Kevin nodded. Harry smiled, "Good. Now let's keep walking."

As if he heard them, Kevin saw a figure walking towards him. It was Marv, but he didn't have a shovel. He was burrowed into himself, with no scarf or hat he was victim to the elements. Harry was displeased when he didn't see a shovel, "Marv! Where is-"

"Before you explode," Marv stopped him, "I just wanted to tell you that there is literally no house around here."

"Fine, let's go back to the car," Harry shoved Kevin forward, towards Marv, "Carry the runt, he's not keeping up."

Marv picked up Kevin. If he had the energy, he would have protested, but he was so cold that he didn't. Kevin brought his frozen hands to his face, curling into the coat.

"Great, now how are we going to get out?" Harry said as they walked back to the van.

"We could always flag a car down if one comes by." Marv suggested, "I could always flash a leg or something, to get attention."

"That's very funny, Marv," Harry said without any humor in his voice. He stopped and looked back at Marv and Kevin, "What do you think we'll do if we do stop a car? Keep him in the van?" Harry pointed to Kevin.

"I'd freeze," Kevin spoke up, as Marv set him down.

"We'd take him with us," Marv said.

"Have you forgotten? We kidnapped him. We can't even bring him out in public," Harry said.

"Then I guess since we can't do anything," Marv said, "We might as well freeze to death like we're passengers on the Santa Maria."

"The Titanic, you dope," Harry turned around and continued walking.

"Well, I'm going to flag someone down!" Marv said in a panicky voice, "I don't care."

"You do that Marv," Harry argued, their van coming into view in the misty air, "You flag someone down, and get us arrested."

Marv fell silent, grabbing Kevin's hand and making him walk. He was stopping a lot, breathing heavily. Marv looked down, "Are you alright, little buddy?"

"No," Kevin said, "I'm cold."

"Hey, look!"

Marv pointed at a van approaching. It looked like a large U-Haul truck. Harry spun around, "No, Marv."

Marv waved furiously, "Hey! HEY!"

"Marv, stop!"

It was too late for Harry; the U-Haul Truck was stopping.


	24. Part Twenty-Four

Harry mentally cursed as the U-Haul Truck came to a stop. Even if he wasn't in enough shit as it was, Harry always hated getting help. If he couldn't do something himself, he employed the help of Marv, but that was it. Marv, on the other hand, was over excited. He hated how many hours he had spent in the snow, and was thankful to have someone who stopped. Kevin thought in the back of his mind that he could possibly escape.

Harry must have been reading his mind, because as soon as the van stopped, he came over to Kevin. He bent down to whisper, "If you try anything-"

"I know, I know," Kevin hated getting threats from him.

"No, you don't," Harry hissed, "If you try anything, I won't shoot you. I'll shoot the driver."

"What?" Kevin said. Harry didn't elaborate as the driver of the U-Haul rounded the front.

He was a larger man, with a friendly face and a bright yellow jacket like an athlete, "Hey, Happy New Year! Are you all in trouble here?"

"Same to you," Harry spoke up in a friendly voice, "Uh, yes, we parked our van to take a quick nap and when we woke up we were kind of stuck."

"Well, I can gladly give you a ride to the nearest town. Unfortunately, the main road is all backed up due to the heavy snow. I think it's better now, but I had to take a detour to get to my cousin's place in Uniontown."

"Great," Harry said, "Just what we need. Traffic."

"Oh, I'm sure it's cleared up a little," the man said optimistically, "Gus Polinski, from Kenosha, Wisconsin."

He shook Harry and Marv's hands. Harry said, "I'm Harry Lime and this is my partner, Marvin Merchants."

Gus looked down to Kevin, "And is this your guys' son?"

"Uh, yes," Marv spoke up.

"It's so refreshing to see a couple like yourselves out here in the country," Gus commented, "Just like in the city."

"What?"

"I'm totally okay with it," Gus said, "My sister… she's with a woman and they have a beautiful family together."

"We're not together," Marv corrected, his voice full of horror. He couldn't even fathom the thought of being with another man, let alone Harry, "Harry meant… business partners! Like, associates! Kevin is my son."

In the heat of the confusion, Harry just noticed what he said. He slightly gasped, hoping the man wouldn't put two and two together with Marv revealing his "son's" name. The man must have not been watching the news, because he said, "Oh, sorry. I always say 'never assume' but I always assume. Can I give you a ride to the town?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry said. Gus opened the back of the U-Haul truck. It was empty, besides a few trunks of instruments. A broken looking saxophone was on the floor. The three of them sat on the bench, Kevin in between Harry and Marv. Harry leaned down and whispered to Kevin, "Remember what I said."

Kevin remembered, making him a bit scared for Gus, but as long as he kept quiet he knew it would be fine. He was glad to be in a warm vehicle. Gus entered the front of the van a few moments later. They could see his back from the trunk of the U-Haul. "Where do y'all want to go?"

"Is there a hardware shop around here? A place that sells shovels?" Harry asked.

"I think there's one ahead," Gus said as he started driving down the snowy road, "Where are you all headed?"

Harry hated idle conversation with strangers. It didn't mean much to him, but he thought since the man was helping them out, he'd talk a little, "Just the Chicago suburbs."

"Oh, okay. I live in Kenosha," the man said again, "Beautiful place, right above Chicago in Winsconsin. That's where my polka band was. Ever heard of the Kenosha Kickers?"

"No, sorry." Harry said.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't. We were popular in the seventies. Anyway," the man chuckled, "You got family up there? Is that why you're traveling up there?"

"Yeah," Marv answered.

"Northern or Southern suburbs?"

"We're… northern," Marv thought to lie. In actuality, they lived south of Chicago, but just in case they ended up in trouble, he wanted to give him a bogus location.

"Huh, what a coincidence!" Gus exclaimed, "I was in Scranton, you know, in Pennsylvania. I gave a lift to this lady to the northern suburbs of Chicago."

"Oh, really?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, it was so sad," Gus said with a shake of his head, "The poor woman was traveling to Paris with her family…"

Kevin, who had started to fall asleep against Marv's arm, perked up. Gus continued, "She forgot her youngest kid at home! Can you believe that? She was all torn up about it too."

"What a shame," Harry said.

"Where did she live?" Kevin pressed.

"The village of Winnetka, right next to Lake Michigan," Gus said. Before Kevin could alert Gus, Marv wrapped a hand around Kevin's mouth. Harry removed his gun from his pocket, resting it on his lap. It wasn't pointed at Gus, but it was pointed in his direction.

Kevin struggled. He was close to his mother, if only he could alert Gus. Harry looked over into the front. Because the U-Haul had no windows in the back opening of the truck, there was no need for a rearview mirror. Only if Gus turned his head, Kevin was doomed.

"That's a shame," Harry commented, "The poor parents."

The criminals hoped he would stop talking about it, but Gus didn't relent, "Turns out he was kidnapped. There have been a series of burglaries in the area, and he's either with whoever took him or he's… dead. Horrible really…" Gus glanced back for a moment, Harry, Marv, or Kevin unnoticing. He furrowed his brow, thinking as he drove.

The town wasn't far off, only a couple minutes away by car. Harry thought if they had kept walking, they would have reached the town eventually. Gus parked in the parking lot of a country store. Harry put his gun away. He handed Marv a bill, "Go buy two shovels, and hurry."

"Okay," Marv shoved Kevin over to Harry.

He grabbed onto Kevin's shoulder, squeezing it, "Don't worry, Kevin, we'll be home soon."

Kevin felt so trapped he wanted to scream. Gus glanced back. He was visibly sweating, but he gave a smile, "He-Hey… I'm going… I'm going to make a phone call, if you all don't mind."

"Oh, no sir, go ahead," Harry said in a friendly tone.

Gus hurriedly walked to the payphone, not trying to cause much attention. He flipped out his address book after he inserted the quarters into the machine. He hoped she would answer.

"Hello?" Kate answered. Her voice was dreary sounded. Before Gus could answer, she addressed someone else on the phone, "No, Peter, it's not the police."

"Kate!" Gus got her attention. "It's me, Gus. Gus Polinski. Polka King of the Mid-West."

"Gus?" Kate said, "Why are you calling? What's wrong?"

"Kate, don't get upset," Gus said, "But I think I found your son."

"Wh… What?" Kate said, astonished.

"I-I was taking an alternate road to get to a town my cousin lives in, in Ohio," Gus said, surprised in his excitement that he was able to form understandable sentences, "There were two men and a kid. I thought he looked familiar, but he had black hair so I didn't think much. One of the men said his name was Kevin. The more I looked…"

"Oh, Gus," Kate tried her best to sound sad, "The police found Kevin's clothes in Lake Michigan. They're still searching for his body."

"But, I swear, it…"

"Gus, it's not him," Kate said sternly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm… we're under a lot of stress. Thank you for all that you have done for my family and me. It means the world."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Gus." She hung up. Gus sighed and hung up the phone. Gus turned around, and headed back to his van. He muttered to himself, "I guess it wasn't him," and then walked back to his van.


	25. Part Twenty-Five

Once Gus had left the van, Harry turned to Kevin, "I don't know how the hell this happened, but this driver somehow knows your mother. If you don't keep quiet, I mean it this time, you will pay."

Kevin knew it was empty. He was too busy trying to formulate how he would escape to pay attention to Harry. When Kevin didn't respond, Harry gripped his shoulders, making him look at him, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Kevin said.

"I don't think you did," Harry said, pulling Kevin up, "Let's go, come on."

Harry opened up the back door to leave. As soon as he did, Gus re-entered the car. Gus smiled back to them, "Going somewhere?"

"Oh," Harry, startled, closed the van door, "Just getting a little air. It was a bit stuffy back here."

"Alright." Gus said. Marv came back in time to catch the door before it closed. They backed up, helping Marv in. Gus started on the road again.

"So, uh, where are you all coming from?" Gus still wasn't sure Kate was right. He wanted to know for himself that it wasn't her son.

"New York City," Harry answered, "We were just on a little vacation."

"Can't believe you all drove twelve hours," Gus commented, "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you all just take a plane?"

"Marv is afraid of air travel," Harry said, cutting a look at Marv. Marv didn't think it was funny.

"Which one of you guys is the father?"

Marv and Harry looked at each other. Neither of them remembered which one said they were the father. Gus thought, _why is there hesitation? _Kevin took this moment of silence to blurt out, "Neither of them! Help me!"

Marv covered Kevin's mouth with his hand. Harry pulled out his gun as Gus stomped on the wheel. His gun wasn't loaded, but the driver didn't know that. Harry addressed Gus, "Alright, Mr. Polinski. Keep driving back to our van."

"Don't shoot," Gus said.

"We won't, as long as you drive us back to our van," Harry said in a calm voice. Gus, frightened, nodded his head and kept driving. Harry kept his gun in Gus' direction. He looked back at Kevin, who was struggling in Marv's grip. Harry said, "When we get out of here, you're going to pay, kid."

Kevin clawed Marv's hand off his face. He said, "I'm sorry."

"Like, hell, you are!" Harry exclaimed.

"Was my mom worried!?" Kevin asked Gus.

"Shut up!" He yelled, raising his gun toward Kevin to hit him with it. Kevin gasped. Marv rose a hand to Harry, protecting the boy, "Put it on the driver, Harry."

"Fine," Harry growled, and put his weapon on Gus. The polka player gulped. A few minutes later, Gus pulled up to the sunken van. Harry kept his eyes on the driver, but spoke to his partner, "Marv, get out and put Kevin in the van. Shovel as much as you can and then come back and get me."

"Okay," Marv took Kevin. Kevin struggled, trying to get Gus' attention. Kevin shouted, "Call the police!"

"Kevin," Marv growled, pushing him out into the snow. He closed the U-Haul truck. He hurriedly put Kevin back into the opened van. He started to shovel out the snow from the floor of the van, when Kevin tried to get out.

"Stop it!" Marv barked, rising the shovel, "Do you want me to hit you with this shovel!?"

"Please, help me, Marv," Kevin came forward. He knew Marv wasn't going to hit him, Harry yes, but not Marv. The man lowered the shovel, frowning. He had almost gotten all of the snow out of the car. When he did, he climbed into the van, grabbing Kevin's arm. The boy protested.

"Stay still," Marv growled, taking a set of handcuffs from the back. He hooked Kevin's small wrist to the metal of the seat's headrest. Marv jumped out of the van, closed the door, and took to shoveling out the car.

Meanwhile, in the truck, Harry kept the empty gun steadied on Gus' direction. Afraid to look back, Gus kept his hands on the wheel and his vision straight out the windshield. Although he was well composed, Harry was so nervous. He had always been, first and foremost, a burglar. Sure, he had kidnapped Kevin, but that was his extent. He was afraid that the driver was going to call his bluff, turn around and shove the gun out of his hand. Gus didn't seem like the type of person to do such a brash thing, so Harry relaxed a little.

"You aren't going to shoot me, are you?" Gus asked nervously.

"Unless you try anything to get in our way," Harry said, "My partner will be back in a moment, and when we leave, you're going to go back down this road… _away _from us. We're going to wait until you start driving away to leave. Understand?"

Gus nodded, "Can… can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you take him?" Gus said, "He's just a little kid."

"That's none of your business," Harry said, "Do you remember our names?"

Gus honestly couldn't remember. He knew the tall guy's first and last name was alterative, and the man holding him at gunpoint's name was Henry. He shook his head again, "N-No sir."

"Don't call the police," Harry said. Did he think Gus was that dumb? Of course he was going to call the police! He was being held at gunpoint by someone evil enough to kidnap a kid.

"Okay," Gus lied.

Marv opened the back, "Okay, I got the car started and on the road. Let's bounce."

Harry slowly took the gun away from Gus. "Remember; drive in the opposite direction."

Harry exited the van, running with Marv over to the started van. Marv got in the driver's seat, as Harry jumped into the passenger seat. Gus started down the road, slightly speeding.

"Oh, God, he's speeding," Marv said as he drove down the road in the opposite direction. He pressed on the pedal, "Harry, he's going to call the police. Jesus Christ."

"Calm yourself, Marv," Harry said. He looked back at Kevin, who was curled up on the seat, crying. Harry had no sympathy as he raised his voice against Kevin, "And you – you better be glad you're still alive! I would love nothing more than to shoot you right now!"

As Marv drove, the more he started to think about what was going to happen. Were they going to get pulled over? Were they going to be tracked down to their house? Where could they be safe? "Are we still going home?"

"For the moment," Harry said, "So we can rest and figure out our next plan of action."

"I'm sorry," Kevin spoke up, his voice cracking, "I just thought…"

"You could escape?" Harry finished, his voice full of malice, "Yeah, how'd that work out for you?"

"I-"

"Save it, I don't care." Harry said, "When we get back to the house, don't expect any kindness from any of us."

"Yeah, I'm really pissed too," Marv said in a scared tone. He was so afraid of getting caught. Burglary was only three to seven years, but kidnapping? Marv couldn't even fathom how long he would be in jail. He knew if he got out, if he ever got out, Marv would be an old man.

"You're going to pay, kid." Harry growled, toying with his gun, "What do you think we should do to him, Marv?"

"Everything he did to us," Marv gripped the steering wheel hard, "I mean it this time."

"No, please, I'm sorry!" Kevin tried, "I really am! I-I-I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get away."

"Shut up," Harry said, "You had it coming, kid. I knew you were just bluffing with that nice act of your's."

"I just want to go home," Kevin whined.

"Too bad," Marv said.


	26. Part Twenty-Six

Kevin anticipated the worst as they drove. What were they going to do? He knew when Marv said he wanted to do "everything he did to us" he knew he was doomed. He wished he could just disappear, but with the handcuff around his wrist he knew he couldn't. What was he suppose to do? Act docile in front of a person who had connections to his mother? He wished Gus would have done something more.

Harry had yelled at him to shut up, which he would have disputed but he was too terrified. He thought he was building up a good relationship with them, as good as a relationship could be between two criminals, but with what happened in the van Kevin knew it wasn't going to be like that anymore. After finding some bravery, Kevin defied Harry and spoke up, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Harry said in a creepily cheery voice, "What _are _we going to do, Marv?"

"Maybe hit him in the back with that shovel," Marv suggested.

"Or, I don't know… give him another concussion?"

"Never mind," Kevin muttered.

"You asked," Harry pointed out, "If we're going down, you're going down with us."

"What… do you mean?"

"Might as well teach you a lesson not to mess with us," Harry said.

Kevin tried to keep a straight face, but he panicked. He didn't know what to say to get them to yield. Kevin asked the first question that popped into his mind, "Are you… are you going to kill me?"

Marv smirked, "We might as well. It would be a load off our back."

"Yeah," Harry said. Him and Marv eyed each other, both smirking, "It would also save us money. I've lost a lot of money because of you."

Kevin knew they wouldn't kill him. But, he wanted to hear it from them, first and foremost. Kevin knew they were joking, but he had to make sure. With arrogance in his voice, the boy said, "No, you guys aren't. Right? You guys aren't going to kill me."

"Actually," Marv said, "We are. Harry, lets pull over and talk outside. Discuss the best way to get rid of him."

"Alright," Harry said.

Kevin remained silent. They were kidding, right? He wasn't sure. Marv drove into a country road, speeding down it. According to the map Harry was holding, they were close to a lake. Marv parked the car on the side of the one-way road. Marv and Harry exited the car, talking a little while away from the vehicle.

"I didn't mean we'd actually kill him," Marv admitted, "I was just joking."

"I know. So was I," Harry said. "But I think it would be wise to carry out our little joking a bit farther. He needs to learn where his place is."

"What do you suggest?"

"There's a lake near here, and if no one is there – which is likely in this weather – we take him to it and tell him we're killing him, and dumping his body in the lake."

"I think… that's good." Marv said, a bit unsure. After he recalled that the kid had given away that he had been kidnapped, especially to someone who knew the McCalister's, he became angered all over.

"Alright, let's drive to the lake."

Harry and Marv re-entered the car. Kevin still thought they were joking as they drove down the country road. His heart dropped when he saw a lake.

Marv stopped the car and opened the back door. Neither of the men spoke a word to them, even when Kevin asked what was going on. Marv unhooked Kevin, and led him out to the woods. Before Kevin could see, Harry made sure his gun was empty with bullets just so he wouldn't accidently shoot Kevin.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked, looking between Harry and Marv. They both held onto him as they walked through the forest. None of them answered, just plainly ignoring him.

When they came to a shore amongst the woods, Marv asked, "You think this is a good spot?"

"No one around," Harry stated, looking throughout the trees, "Yeah. Let's get this over with."

"Wait, what?" Kevin asked, his voice full of fear.

Harry got out his gun, fumbling with it, "Alright. Hold him."

Marv held onto Kevin's shoulders with a death grip. Marv commented, "Shoot so I don't get any blood on my clothes."

"I'll try," Harry said, looking down at Kevin. He was frozen, petrified, just like when they caught him in the Murphy's house after he was caught. "Anything you'd like to say before I shoot the shit out of you?"

Kevin finally came to his senses. They were going to do it; they were going to actually kill him. That's why they were at the lake; they were going to rid his body by throwing him in it. Kevin trembled, trying to get away. Marv held him steady.

"Oh, please, don't!" Kevin cried, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything," Kevin sobbed into his hands, unable to form words anymore. He shook violently, falling to his knees, while he waited for the eventual bullet. Was it going to hurt? Would Harry miss a vital point the first time, ending up in a slow death?

Marv bent down, "I don't think you understand. We told that man our names. He knows our names, do you know what that means?"

Kevin did, but at the time he just shook his head. He refused to look up. He didn't want to see that awful gun again. Marv said, "It means if we're caught by police, it will be _your_ fault. Our lives could be over because of you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kevin repeated, crying harder. "D-Don't kill me… please!"

"What are you going to do if we spare you?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, I won't do anything!"

"I don't believe you," Harry was enjoying this too much, "You have to promise to never defy us again," Harry muttered the last part, "Like that will change anything."

"I promise!" Kevin said, unable to keep calm.

"Fine," Harry put his gun away, "Let's go."

Kevin looked up. The gun wasn't out, to his relief. "Are… are you serious?"

"Come on, get up," Marv shoved Kevin up to his feet. He was glad he wasn't going to die, but he was still frightened. He was shaking so bad he could barely walk, much to his embarrassment. Harry opened up the back doors, shoving Kevin to the van floor. There was a bolt on the floor to tie down large objects. Harry forced the handcuff back onto his wrist and the other end to the bolt. Before Harry shut the door, he warned, "If I hear anything out of you, I _will _kill you."

Harry shut the doors.


	27. Part Twenty-Seven

Kevin tried his best to calm himself. He laid on the floor of the van, hiding his body underneath the large coat. He was so scared, just like when he was first taken. He managed to stop crying for a while, just because he was too tired and weak. He couldn't stop thinking about almost being killed.

Meanwhile, in the front of the van, Marv searched through the stations wildly as he sat in the passenger seat. He was going to the local news radios, flipping back to Top 40 when there was no news of them. He was nervous as well, but for different reasons.

"Did he say – Gus – did he say he remembered our names?" Marv asked.

"I already told you," Harry said, well composed and confident, "No. He told me he didn't, but he could be lying for all I know."

"Who's name is the house under again?"

"My name," Harry said, "When we get back to the house… we can't stay for long. It's too risky. Damn it, we should have just stayed in New York."

"If the police know our names then we can't stay there," Marv said, running a hand through his curls, "God, what are we going to do."

"I should have never made a deal with that woman," Harry said, whispering so Kevin couldn't hear. "We could have just robbed that house without all the trouble of this kid."

"We should have never hit it in the first place," Marv said.

"Not this again."

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Marv continued, "We could have just not robbed it, even if that woman told us we were welcomed to."

"I was never comfortable with this in the first place," Marv frowned, looking back in the van, "Maybe we were a little too hard on Kevin?"

"Marv," Harry started, "The kid got us in trouble."

"He wouldn't have gotten us in trouble in the first place if we just avoided his house all together," Marv concluded, "Or, if we just shoved him in a closet while we robbed the place and just let him be."

"Stop feeling guilty, he had to learn," Harry justified, "So he's scared, so what? Now he won't do anything because he knows we'll kill him."

Marv remained silent.

"Don't get soft on him now," Harry warned, "It's just going to cause more issues, alright? He ain't hurt or nothing, so don't worry."

Marv, even though Kevin angered him, knew what it was like to be away from his family. He had grown up with a large family in Maryland, mostly on his father's side. His mother, Molly, only had family in the Chicago area, so when his parents divorced and Molly had full custody of Marv, they moved back to her home in Chicago. When he moved, Marv lost most of his family, and as he got older, lost contact.

"Do you hear me, Marv?" Harry broke Marv's thoughts, "This is serious."

"I know," Marv answered.

"Really? Because for the past week you've been acting like you're a mother."

"Considering he lost his mother," Marv said a little too loud, "Someone's got to make sure the kid doesn't kill himself. He had a concussion a couple of days ago, in case you forgot."

"Lower your voice," Harry said, "He might hear you."

"Well then don't criticize me for… hell, I don't even know what you're saying," Marv said, crossing his arms, "I'm just stressed out is all."

"I'm starved, too," Harry said, "Is there anything around here?"

"There's a large town about twenty minutes from now, if the map is correct. Let's stop there."

"Alright."

"What are we going to do about Kevin?"

"Just leave him in here," Harry ordered, "He can survive without anything until we get back."

Kevin had fallen asleep while he tried to get himself calm, waking up when he felt the car stop and he heard the doors slam shut. After he was fully awake, he tried to look out the back window. He could barely stand up, with the handcuff attached to the floor. He tried to get his hand out of it, but it was tight. His struggling only resulting in inflammation around his wrist.

Kevin tried banging on the windows; only his small fist could be seen. He did this every few minutes, and even though it went unnoticed Kevin did not give up. With every passing moment, his punches became more intense.

"Someone help me!" Kevin screamed, "Help!"

No one came back, until he felt someone pulling on the back doors. Relief flooded through him, thinking he was finally saved. When he saw who it was, he almost fainted from fear. He felt the gun before he saw it. The back of it collided with his cheek and jaw, resulting in the small lock part of gun cutting Kevin's skin. Kevin yelled out, but Harry and Marv were parked far away. No one else heard.

Harry grabbed Kevin by his upper arms, yelling in his face, "What did I tell you!? Huh? Do you want to die!?"

Kevin turned his face away, holding his bloody wound. It hurt too much to answer. He knew he was going to die, he just hoped it didn't hurt as much as the blow to the jaw. He heard Marv say something, but he couldn't decipher what it was. To his surprise, the door closed.


	28. Part Twenty-Eight

Marv was unnerved by Kevin's sobbing. Harry had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, leaving him basically alone whilst driving the car. He tried to turn up the radio to drown out Kevin's suffering, but he didn't want to wake Harry up. Marv sighed. He was so nervous about being pulled over by an officer or being caught in general that he was almost annoyed with Kevin's crying. Finally, Marv pulled over, deciding to crawl back to the rear entrance and see what was the matter with him. He parked the car, and went back.

Kevin's face was turned into the floor, his body curled up. Blood was on the carpet floor. Marv took hold on Kevin, turning him towards him so he could get a good look at what he was fussing about. Kevin had a firm grip over his jaw, where most of the blood was coming from.

"D-Don't hurt m-me," Kevin stammered, as Marv pried his small, blood-covered hand off his face. A one-inch cut was vertically on his face, running from his cheek to his jawline. Marv muttered, "Jesus," and went to search for something to clean it up with.

As Marv searched the back for items in the suitcase, Kevin tried to reason with him, "I-I'm sorry for all that I did. I am! Please, Marv, you-you got to believe me. I won't try to escape a-again, I-"

"Quiet," Marv hissed, while finding a water bottle left back here. "Harry's sleeping, you don't want to wake him, do you?" He handed the bottle to Kevin, "Drink some water. It'll calm you down." Kevin, in all his pain, didn't realize how thirsty he was. The water felt refreshing, since it was so cold, but it hit an empty stomach. Marv took it back, pouring it on a washcloth he found in a laudry basket filled with towels. He wiped away some of Kevin's blood, before holding it against his wound. He placed Kevin's free hand on it, instructing, "Keep this steady against your skin, okay? We'll be stopping in an hour or so."

"Marv, I'm sorry," Kevin said, forcing the cloth against his skin. "I won't escape."

"Yeah," Marv closed the suitcases he opened, "I doubt that. Whatever small lick of trust you earned from us over the past week, however small it was, is gone now, understand?"

Kevin nodded, squeezing his watering eyes shut. "I know, I know."

Marv took in the sight of Kevin. He was starting to feel guilty again, but with the memory of him revealing that he had been kidnapped to that polka player, he forced the feeling down. Marv said, "You need to stop panicking, kid. You're going to make yourself ill."

"Why do you care, you tried to kill me," Kevin said the last part, half-crying.

Marv said, "Alright, alright, it's…" The man sighed, unsure of what to say.

Kevin got his voice under control for the moment, "I thought you wouldn't do that. You took care of me when I was hurt and sick, you never hit me like Harry did."

_Oh, _Marv realized, _He feels betrayed. _Marv refused to give into the boy, whether he was trying to manipulate him or not, "We were just trying to scare you into not escaping again. I see it worked, but we weren't going to actually kill you."

"What?" Kevin said, offended.

"Yeah, so you can calm down now with the knowledge of this," Marv said, then added with a little bit of selfishness, "Your constant crying is giving me a headache when I'm driving."

Kevin turned away, still with tears running down his face. He didn't want Marv to see him. He felt so betrayed and humiliated, just because the men wanted to give him a fright. He thought he had built a good enough relationship up with the men, as well as one can get with a captor. He felt upset, too, when Harry hit him with the back of a gun. The thought of the recent pain made him shiver.

Marv went back up to the seat, starting the car again. He didn't make much improvement with Kevin, but after a few minutes on the road he quieted down. He assumed the boy had tired himself out and fallen to sleep. In nearly ninety minutes, Marv pulled into their house deep in the Illinois woods.

Harry woke up when the car stopped, "What's going on?"

"We're home, finally," Marv said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm ready to go to bed."

"It's only eight," Harry said, "Geez, have I been sleeping for that long?"

"Yeah," Marv said.

"I'll get in our luggage, and the kid," Harry said, "You go to bed."

Marv handed the keys to Harry, "Aw, thanks Harry." Marv left the van and went inside. Harry brought in all of their items first, before dealing with Kevin. He called out his name before giving him a shake. Kevin woke with a start.

He unlocked the handcuffs as soon as he was awake. Kevin, in his half awake state, scrambled back to the seats. "St-Stay away."

Harry didn't feel like being cautious with Kevin anymore. Besides, they were at the house; devoid of the public and too far away from civilization. He reached in and grabbed Kevin's arm, practically throwing him out of the van. Kevin gasped, trying to escape. Harry walked to the doors, not caring if he was dragging his feet. He just wanted to get inside and watch the news.

He let Kevin go once inside the house. Kevin rushed to the bathroom. Still angered, Harry shouted out to him, "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Kevin shut the door before he could respond. Harry sighed, and went to grab the remote.

He turned on the local news. Reports of two men who had kidnapped Kevin McCalister were flooding through the reports. The robberies were also connected to these two, unnamed men. Harry was relieved Gus actually forgot their names; at least they were safe in that department. The news described a tall man with curly hair and facial hair, and the other description was for a short and stocky Italian man with a tweed jacket and cap. Harry curled his fists when the television described him as "short."

In the bathroom, Kevin tried his best to clean up his wound. It was deeper than he thought, as it kept bleeding. The sight of it scared him, and the thought that it wasn't going to be treated properly shook him even more. He didn't know what was going to happen.


	29. Part Twenty-Nine

When Kevin left the bathroom after a few minutes. He was going to go into Marv's room to sleep on the pull out, just to avoid Harry, but he was stopped before he could even open the door.

"Hey!" Harry called out. He was standing by the television. At the very sight of him, Kevin's cut on his face seem to intensify. "Where do you think you're going? Marv is sleeping."

"I was… just going…" Kevin was afraid to talk to him, barely able to finish his sentence, "to sleep."

"It's seven o'clock," Harry said.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, you've already done enough today," Harry growled, "Come here."

Kevin wasn't sure what he was going to do. Kevin went over, as Harry stepped aside from blocking the television, "Do you see all this shit? All this news? It's because of you."

Kevin hoped that this would be a lead for his family. He couldn't stay with them like this anymore. As Kevin searched for an acceptable answer, panicking as the seconds passed. He was afraid if he didn't answer in time, Harry would hit him.

Instead, Harry said, "Why are you holding a cloth to your face like that?"

Kevin shivered, "You… hit me. With the gun."

"Please," Harry said, his tone annoyed, "I just brushed you with the gun. It was nothing."

Kevin removed the wet cloth from his face, revealing the deep and bloody cut. Harry cringed, "Jesus, cover that up."

"I need a bandage," Kevin stated.

"What you need is something more," Kevin noticed that Harry was kind of slurring his words. The man pointed to the couch, "Go sit."

When Kevin made no movement, Harry aggressively took his shoulder and pushed him to the furniture. Frightened all over again, Kevin went and sat on the couch. He curled up, starting to silently cry again. Harry went into the kitchen, pulling a box from an obscurely placed cabinet. Kevin saw him turn his back, taking a drink of something.

Harry came back with a first aid kit, and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He opened the kit, taking out a needle and thread. Kevin stared in horror. Was he actually going to attempt to stitch his wound, while drunk?

"Harry," Kevin started, while eyeing the needle he picked up, "I'm sorry – I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble, I just wanted to go back to my family."

"I don't give a fuck what you meant," Harry said as he tied a thread through the needles loop, "Fact of the matter is, people are around here looking for us. It's your fault. You should be thanking me for taking care of you."

Kevin inched away, "Just… do it tomorrow."

Harry grabbed a hold of Kevin's wrist, bringing him towards him. Kevin struggled, "Please, don't!"

"Oh, come on, it's just a couple pokes and tugs and it will be alright," Harry smirked.

"But, you're drunk," Kevin pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Harry said in that eerie calm voice he used when he became angry. Kevin took his wrist back, "What did you say?"

"I-I mean… you can't do things pr-properly if you're…"

"How dare you call me a drunk!" Harry yelled. Kevin ran as fast as he could out of the room. He tried Marv's door, but it was locked from the inside. Why was it locked? With Harry right behind him, Kevin rushed to the room closest to Marv's. It was Harry's bedroom. He ran in, and locked the door just in time.

Harry didn't bang on the door. He tried the knob, but it held stiff. Even in his intoxicated state, he knew it would be rude to cause more noise if Marv hadn't already woken up. His partner had been driving since noon. Harry said through the door, "You better open up, kid, I'm serious."

"You'll hit me again," Kevin said.

"I'm not… going to do… anything," Harry said, like fragments, "Except maybe correct you. I ain't an alcoholic, okay?"

Kevin didn't trust him. Harry continued, "It really hurt me when you said I was a drunk. I'm not at all!"

He refused to believe it. He knew Harry was drunk, but his moods at the moment were ranging from delirious to mad to sensitive. No way in hell was he going to open the door, and there was no way Harry was going to break down the door to his own bedroom.

"Open the damn door," Harry said.

Kevin didn't say anything.

"Kevin," Harry hissed, "Are you there?"

"Go away," Kevin said, shaking. He knew Harry would eventually find a way to open the door, and when he did, he would be in trouble for locking himself in the room. He wanted his cut to be fixed, but not by Harry who didn't know what he was doing and in an inebriated state.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Harry said, faking concern, "Did I scare you? I just wanted to fix the cut that I caused," Harry tried the knob again, "Come unlock the door now. I promise I won't hurt you."

Kevin spoke up, "You're lying."

"I'm not," Harry said. He spoke the same way he did when he first came to his house, cheerfully knocking on the kitchen door. Kevin remembered how scared he was then, and how he was scared now, "It's alright. Just one little turn of the lock will do it."

Kevin didn't answer.

"I'm going to count to three, and if the door isn't open at three, then we'll have a problem."

"No, no, I'm sorry," Kevin back peddled.

"One," Harry started.

"Stop it," Kevin said, nervous. It was either open the door to Harry, or get the door busted down by Harry. He didn't want to choose either.

"Two," Harry said.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, "Please, stop it."

It was filling Kevin with dread as he paused between takes. He was really going to be killed, or at least he thought so. The incident at the lake scared him enough to take the men seriously. Harry said, "Two and a half."

Kevin retreated from the door, hiding in Harry's closet. He took a box, moved it back and hid behind that and under some coats. Although muffled, Kevin could hear something said. He assumed it was the word, "Three."

Kevin held his breath.


	30. Part Thirty

When Harry said the dreaded word, "Three," Kevin expected something more than just silence. He crawled out of the closet, making sure to keep a steady hand on his cloth, which was serving as his makeshift Band-Aid. The door was still intact. He heard Harry still outside the door, "Kevin, did you hear me? Huh? I said 'three' now open the door."

Kevin said, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not!?" Harry changed his calm mood and banged once on the door.

Kevin admitted, "I'm… afraid of you. You'll hurt me again, I just know it!"

"I won't." Harry went back to his calm voice, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, only enough to warn you."

"Didn't you warn me enough when you pretended to almost kill me," at the memory, Kevin's voice cracked and his shoulders started to shake. He was so terrified, and still was now. "Why?"

"Don't get all… stop trying to guilt trip me here," Harry said.

"I thought you were at least semi-decent," Kevin admitted, crying, "Why did you have to do that!?"

"Hey, we're in big trouble now," Harry said, "We can't have anymore mistakes like that. We had to teach you not to mess with us, okay?"

"I wasn't trying to!" Kevin snapped, "Sure, I was trying to mess with you guys or whatever when I made my house a bobby trap, but after being away from my family," Kevin paused to collect himself, "I just wanted to be with them."

Harry almost thought to say that his mother purposefully got rid of him, but he wasn't _that _drunk. Harry knew the best way to get Kevin out before he discovered the telephone over by his dresser was to try manipulation. Harry could only hope that his dresser was messy, and that a pile of clothes hid the phone. Harry said, "I understand, kid. Now, I know you didn't want to hurt us personally, that you just want to go home, right?"

Kevin immediately answered, "Yes."

"And you're so sorry, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Harry concluded. "I forgive you."

"You what?"

"All is well," Harry said, "Now, open the door."

"Um-"

"What?"

Kevin frowned, "…No."

"Everything is okay, okay?" Harry said, trying the knob, "You don't have to be afraid."

Kevin held is ground. After what happened at the pond, real or not, he wasn't budging. Trust was gone on both sides. Kevin backed away from the door, still watching it.

"Kevin," Harry called out, "Are you still there?"

Kevin didn't respond.

"Answer me at least!"

A pause.

"Alright. I gave you a chance. You want to do it the hard way, so fucking be it!" Harry didn't speak for a few more moments. Kevin assumed he left the door for a moment. Maybe he had enough time to unlock the door and find another hiding space? Too risky, he decided. Harry, meanwhile, was in the garage, searching for a tool. When he found the device that could hack any lock, he went back in.

He was beyond frustration at this point. It took the man a couple of seconds to adjust the device, just because he was still drunk. "Sonny?" Harry called out, working the device. His tone made Kevin shiver, wanting to hide under the bed, "Guess what I got? A pick to unlock the door."

Kevin never wanted his mother as badly as at that moment. Or maybe his father; Peter surpassed Harry in height and brawn. There was no chance for the burglar if his father was here protecting him. But he wasn't, and Kevin was on his own.

"Please leave," Kevin said, but to himself. He thought of an idea right before Harry managed to get the door unlocked. He quickly walked over to the door, hiding against the wall the door swung open to. Harry opened the door with such force, but hung onto the knob so it didn't slam into the wall – and into Kevin's face. To Kevin's surprise, Harry slammed the door shut. Although the man's back was turned to him, he was out in plain view. He went to open the door to escape, until Harry heard him and grabbed him by the waist.

Kevin yelled out in fright. Harry moved his hold to the boy's collar, pushing Kevin out of the room. Harry's grip tightened, "Don't go into my room again, understand?"

Kevin nodded, "I just didn't want you to stitch me when you're not feeling good."

"I am fine!" Harry insisted, "I can properly do some stitches! Come here."

"No," Kevin tried to get away, "You said you weren't going to hurt me! You promised."

"I ain't trying to!" Harry said, pulling Kevin into the living room. He shivered at the thought of having needles pushed through his skin.

"Can't you do it in the morning?" Kevin said, "Please?"

"Well, since you're being so god damn whiney about it," Harry said, taking out a large Band-Aid. He used the bloody cloth to wipe away some of the blood on Kevin's face, "I did a number on you, didn't I?"

Kevin frowned, "Yeah."

"Stop shaking," Harry said as he held Kevin's arm, trying to place the thin cloth over his face. When it was on, Harry closed the medical kit. He took another drink of his whiskey, handing it out to Kevin, "You want some? It will numb the pain."

Kevin wanted to reply, "Are you nuts?" but decided against it. He shook his head, "No."

"Stop looking at me like that," Harry said.

Kevin was confused, "Like what? I'm not-"

"You're making me feel all bad and shit," Harry said, "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Fuck." He put down the drink, "If you weren't trying to get us in trouble every minute of every day, I wouldn't have had to do that."

Kevin didn't know what to think. He, himself, was getting lightheaded from the lack of food and blood loss. Kevin sighed, and leaned against the couch. He felt relieved that when Harry caught him, nothing happened. He was so sure he was going to have another gun in his face.

Harry left the room momentarily. Kevin took this chance to relax some more. Taking a nearby blanket, he curled into the couch and faced the back cushions. It took a while to fall asleep, especially with Harry near him. Kevin could hear, besides the news playing, the crinkling of paper and some writing. He ignored the constant sound, and focused on falling asleep.

The next morning, Kevin was being woken up forcefully. Marv sat him up. Kevin groaned and tried to go back down. Marv kept him steady, and said, "Hey, you can go back to sleep after we're done, okay?"

"What… what are you doing?" Kevin said, rubbing his eyes. Marv leaned over the coffee table, fixing something up. The man tore away Kevin's Band-Aid, and started to wipe at the dried blood. Kevin looked around the room, "Where is Harry?"

"He's looking for something upstairs," Marv said.

"Is he going to give me stitches?"

Marv didn't answer.

"Marv?" Kevin said, "Is he going to give me stitches?"

"Yes," Marv said, "It's not good to keep the cut open like that. It will get infected or something."

"What about a doctor?" Kevin asked.

Marv gave a chuckle, "After what you pulled yesterday? We're afraid to even go to the grocery store, let alone a private doctor."

"Does he know what he's doing?"

"Kevin, don't worry," Marv said, turning to Kevin, "Harry once stitched up my leg when I got shot once. He knows what he's doing."

"You were shot?" Kevin said in amazement, temporarily forgetting about his injury, "Who shot at you?"

"Uh…" Marv scratched the back on his neck, "It's not important."

"Not important?" Harry said as he entered the room, with some needles, thread, and rope. "I remember, Marv, you said, 'Harry, can I see you're gun?' and you pointed it all around saying 'boom, boom, boom,' like you were some action movie star. Then you pointed it down to the ground, with your leg in the way-"

"Harry-" Marv blushed.

Harry laughed as he told it, "You fucking shot yourself in the leg. Oh my god, as soon as I figured it was a non vital area you shot yourself in, I could not control myself. It was too funny."

"I shot myself, and you still think it's funny?" Marv said, "That's not nice."

Kevin was barely listening; he was staring at the equipment in Harry's hands. Harry stopped laughing, looking down at Kevin, "What are you staring at?"

Kevin ignored his question, "Do you have Novocain?"

"Does it look like I have Novocain?" Harry said, putting down the items on the coffee table. He threw the rope to Marv. Kevin sweated. Without anything to numb the pain, he was going to feel every pinch of the needle, and the pulling of the skin. He prayed to God it would be over soon.


End file.
